Forbidden
by shikonstar
Summary: Sakura is a fairy, her people are at war with the pixies. One night Sakura is kidnapped by the prince of the pixies, Syaoran. He hates her, she hates him. But feelings change.
1. Sakura

_**Author's Note!  
**Hey everyone! Just so you know, this is just a story I thought up one night, so yeah, hope you enjoy it! Review! Oh and just so you know, I got the idea of Sakura cutting her outfits "down to size" from the manga Princess Ai. Ai had the coolest fasion ideas. lol  
_  
**

* * *

Forbidden  
Chapter One: Sakura**

The stars shone brightly through the dark leaves of the Everal Forest, small patches of moonlight cast on the forest floor, covered in moss and lush clovers.

"Sakura, are you coming?" Tomoyo asked, hovering a few feet off the ground, her deep blue wings reflecting the light from the moon.

Sakura smiled up at her best friend, her emerald eyes shinning. "Almost done here...there! Now we can go"

Sakura had just finished setting up the last trap for the night. Her and Tomoyo had been up for hours, setting traps in the Fairy rings of mushrooms, hoping to catch a stupid pixie.

The fairies and pixies had never gotten along, not that Sakura could remember anyways. For thousands of years they'd been at a silent war with each other, caching their enemies and either killing them, torturing them or making them their slaves.

Sakura and Tomoyo, since they had been of age, twelve, had been flying around in the middle of the night, searching the fairy rings for silly pixies who had been enticed to look beyond the toadstools.

Once beyond the mushrooms, there was no chance of escape.

Sakura smiled, her large golden wings fluttered lightly on her back, lifting her off the ground.

Each fairy was unique, no two the same. Especially their wings.

Tomoyo had dark blue wings with silver sparkles that reminded Sakura of the moonlight, where as Sakura's wings were gold with shinning green sparkles, hiding her well in the sunlight.

"I'm tired." Tomoyo sighed, flipping her long black hair behind her shoulders, her gray eyes smiling. "Zachary said he'd be waiting for us with something to eat"

Sakura smiled. "That's good, I cold use something to eat"

Tomoyo giggled, looking down on Sakura's trap. There was a pile of fresh orange slices, grapes and strawberry buds, lying on the ground, waiting for a hungry pixie to see them. "Clever girl. How did you know pixies like strawberry buds so much?"

Sakura shrugged, the moonlight bouncing off her long auburn hair. "Who knows. Can we go before the hunters come out?"

Tomoyo nodded, strapping her bow and arrows to her waist, she and Sakura flying off through the trees.

The "Hunters" were actually pixie scouts that went out every night, hoping to catch fairies when they were setting their own traps.

It never worked on Sakura and Tomoyo. They were the best trappers in all the fairy kingdom. And the pixies knew it.

The soft wind of flight blew in Sakura's face. She closed her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze. She could hear the soft flutes and chimes coming from the fairy city.

They cleared a patch of berry bushes, the city coming into view.

The fairy city was, actually, rather large. It was protected by tall elm and birch trees, toadstools and ivy growing all over the forest floor. The fairy houses were hidden underneath the rocks and other things on the forest floor, so if a human were to come along they wouldn't be able to tell a house from a normal log.

Beside one of the largest, and most beautiful trees, was a small hill, covered in clover and tulips. Beyond the hill, just underneath the surface, was the palace, where Prince Eriol and his parents, the King and Queen, lived.

Sakura smirked at Tomoyo as they flew past the palace, noticing a slight blush on her friends cheeks. She knew all about Tomoyo and Eriol, they were desperately in love and Sakura was sure that, one day, Tomoyo would marry Eriol and become queen.

"I see Zachary!" Tomoyo said quickly, pointing to a forest of clover over by a tree. She'd noticed Sakura's gaze and wanted to change her friend's tune.

Sakura giggled. "I know what your up to Tomoyo"

"No you don't." Tomoyo grinned, landing gracefully in front of Zachary, Sakura at her side.

Sakura sighed, _Will I ever find love like Tomoyo and Eriol?_

"Hey ladies!" Zachary grinned. He had dark green wings with a slight silver shine to them. "How was work?"

"Killer." Tomoyo smiled. "What about you?"

Zachary shrugged, he worked in the palace, Eriol's guide at some times. "Not bad. Run into any trouble?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, not tonight"

There had been, in the past, some incidents where Sakura and Tomoyo had almost been apprehended by a small group of pixies, but they'd made it out with only a few cuts and bruises.

After all, Sakura wasn't a normal fairy. Some in the kingdom called her "half fairy half witch" because, if she was provoked enough or just wanted to, Sakura could summon fire into her hands, the wind to do her bidding or the forest to listen to her.

She just called herself a "mixed up fairy.

Zachary smiled, digging around in the pouch that was strapped at his side. Out of it he pulled a bottle of a drink that tasted like honey dew and a loaf of nut bread. "I brought us some dinner"

"Oh thank you!" Tomoyo grinned, taking a piece of the bread and beginning to munch happily. "Yum!"

Zachary laughed and handed Sakura a piece, then giving her a large folded leaf full of the drink. "Here"

"Thanks." Sakura smiled, taking the food. Zachary and Tomoyo were like family to her, for her parents had been killed by pixies.

But her brother was very much alive, and probably looking for her at that moment.

"Won't you sit with us Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she seated herself in the clover across from Zachary, her eyes catching Sakura's movements as she tried to leave.

"Oh...I can't." Sakura smiled. "But thanks for the food Zachary, Touya will be looking for me"

"I thought so." Zachary laughed. "Well I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Sakura nodded. "See you Zach, Tomoyo"

Tomoyo waved, her mouth full of bread.

Sakura jumped into the air, her wings carrying her off towards her and Touya's house.

Tears stained her cheeks as she flew, she could still remember the day her parents had been killed. As if it had been yesterday.

But it had been ten years ago, when Sakura was only six and Touya still young. The family had been in the forest, teaching Sakura how to read the movements of the trees and the wind, when a group of pixies had jumped out of nowhere and attacked them.

Touya had been badly injured and Sakura knocked out. When she woke she found herself in the palace, Eriol's worried gaze standing over her.

Then she'd found out that her parents hadn't made it.

Sakura brushed the tears from her cheeks. Ever since that day, she'd hated the pixies and when she'd turned twelve, she'd asked Eriol if she could be a trapper with Tomoyo, who was a little older than Sakura.

Eriol, being the prince and Sakura's good friend, had agreed.

Four years later, now sixteen, Sakura was, along with Tomoyo, the best trapper in the kingdom.

The girl landed softly in front of her and Touya's house, her skirt blowing softly in the wind.

Sakura could, never, dress like Tomoyo; proper and neat. Whenever Sakura got a new dress or anything, she'd take a knife to it, cutting it down to size.

She was, now, wearing a pale green dress, the neck was low, following the line of her chest, the straps had been cut thin and slid off her shoulders. The skirt fell above her knees, almost reaching to her butt, but there were thin and thick strips of fabric that fell past her knees, giving her an eerie look as she walked and flew.

"It's about time your home!" Touya snarled as Sakura walked into the house, dropping her sword on the table.

As a trapper, Sakura was ordered to carry a weapon around, just in case of attacks. She had a sword, while most other trappers such as Tomoyo, had bows and arrows.

"Sorry." Sakura said faintly, setting the food Zachary had given her on the table, untouched. "I had to meet up with Zachary before I came home"

Touya glared at her. He was at least two heads taller than his younger sister with shaggy black hair that fell into his eyes, his dark brown orbs were always watching her. Touya had large black wings with a blue shine. He was very, very protective of his sister.

"Just tell me next time okay? I worry, you know that"

Sakura nodded and smiled up at him. "So how as your day?"

Touya rolled his eyes. "Fine. What about you, run into any of those damned-"

"Pixies?" Sakura giggled. "No. Not tonight. But I'm tired, I have a longer shift tomorrow, you know, with the festival coming soon we have to set more traps"

Touya nodded. "Okay. See you in the morning squirt"

Sakura glared at him. "Don't, call me squirt"

Touya stuck his tongue out at her as she disappeared into her room, closing the door gently behind her.

Sakura's room consisted of a circle bed, woven from twigs and branches, the mattress was made of cotton from dandelions and the covers were pink lily petals. A large window covered one wall, small strands of ivy covered it, serving as curtains. There was a small lantern, carved by her father, on the corner of her room.

Sakura walked over to it and waved her hand over the wick, it instantly lit, a bright flame lighting the room dimly.

Sakura pulled off her dress, blowing out the candle and crawling into bed.

_If only...I could find who killed you...mom...dad. Then I would get my revenge...and I could live on.  
_  
She sighed, huddling under the covers, her large gold wings twitching slightly as she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Nightly Danger

**Reviewers  
Cloverluck11: **Thanks! I hope it gets better as I go along!  
**MagicalKagome: **Well I just get reviews for you all the time now don't I? lol, you rock MK! Thanks so much and yes, I will of course, update my other stories that you like!  
**l x lmystikalxstarxl x l:** Thanks so much! And yes, I like the description and you have to have a big imagination to get it all! Thanks a million times again!

**

* * *

Forbidden  
Chapter Two: Nightly Danger**

Sakura landed at the front gates of the palace, guarded by two burly fairy guards.

Today Sakura wore a dark green dress that she "cut down to size". It fell low on her chest, five thin straps on each arm held it up on her shoulders. It hugged her curves tightly, falling in thin strips high above her knees. Thin brown sandals were strapped to Sakura's feet, their straps going halfway up her calves. Sakura had done her hair so that it fell in elegant waves past her shoulders, pink cherry blossoms braided slightly in.

Her emerald eyes fierce, Sakura marched up to the two guards, her sword on her hip. "I'm here to see Prince Eriol"

"Are you a trapper?" One of the guards asked.

Sakura nodded. "I am. Sakura Kinomoto. Tell him I'm here, tell him to bring Tomoyo too"

Tomoyo hadn't gone home the night before, and Sakura knew she'd spent the last night before the festival with her lover.

Hopefully not doing what Sakura feared she had done.

The guards nodded and led Sakura past the gates and into the palace.

It was beautiful in there, Sakura was never tired to go and visit Eriol. Thick roots came down from the ceiling and framed the walls, fireflies flew above her, serving as light. The floor was covered in a pale green, almost frosty, moss.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo grinned, walking into the room, her gray eyes shining. Tomoyo was wearing a dark blue dress that fell in slight waves past her knees, a silver cord around her waist, her bow and arrows in her hands. "Ready to go?"

Sakura nodded, a twinge of anger hiding under her pretty face. "Yeah"

Eriol walked in them.

The prince had short, and yet shaggy, blue hair and bright blue eyes. His wings were, no surprise, also blue, but held a bit of black in them. He was tall, almost as tall as Touya, with a charming smile and adorable attitude.

It was no wonder Tomoyo had fallen for him.

"How are you Sakura?" Eriol asked, kissing Sakura lightly on the cheek. A friendly kiss, that's all.

Sakura smiled at him. She'd pound Tomoyo with questions later. "I'm fine Eriol, how are you"

Eriol grinned. "Good! Great! Excited for the festival"

The festival came once every year to celebrate another year of survival against the pixies. They also had celebrations whenever there was an eclipse.

"Well that's great." Sakura smiled. She could sense, outside, that the sun was setting. They didn't have much time. "Well Tomoyo, we'd better be going, the sun is setting"

Tomoyo sighed. "I love how you can tell Sakura. Well," She turned to Eriol and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "See you later Eriol"

"Be careful Tomoyo," Eriol said softly, wrapping his arms around Tomoyo's waist and kissing her neck softly. "I want to see you," He looked up at Sakura. "Both of you. Again"

Sakura smiled faintly. _Yeah, yeah...I really don't need you two's love rubbed in my face at the moment._ "We'll be back Eriol, don't worry. I'll keep her safe"

Eriol smiled gratefully at Sakura. "Okay"

With that he let Tomoyo go.

"See you Eriol." She smiled, walking with Sakura out of the palace.

As soon as they reached the surface, Tomoyo started shrieking.

"Oh my God Sakura!" She cried. "Guess what? I-"

"I know Tomoyo." Sakura smirked, kicking off the ground, her friend following after her. "You slept with him didn't you"

Tomoyo's face went bright red. "N-No! That's not it"

Sakura felt embarrassment rush through her. "Really? Um...then w-what happened?"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura oddly.

"Don't look at me like that Tomoyo." Sakura said, turning away from the raven-haired girl, her golden wings carrying her towards the deep part of the forest. "I hate it when you look at me like that. Just tell me what happened"

Tomoyo sighed. "He...asked me to marry him. When I'm eighteen, of course. But that's great right? I mean...I love him and"

She kept rambling on about how he'd asked her, but Sakura had lost interest. "That's great Tomoyo"

"Yeah it is." Tomoyo grinned. "Now all we need is to find someone for you"

Sakura choked and almost plummeted from the air. "W-What?"

"You know, I think Zachary likes you." Tomoyo said, ignoring Sakura's shocked expression. "I mean, I know he does...but what do you think of him?"

"Z-Zachary?" Sakura stammered. "He's m-my friend! We've been friends for way-way too long for that!"

Tomoyo shrugged. "Hey, you know what they say-"

"No I don't!" Sakura said, suddenly bursting into fits of giggles. She was like that, spirited, stubborn and bubbly.

"Hey," Tomoyo said suddenly. "What made you think I slept with Eriol anyways?"

Sakura stopped laughing, a blush creeping across her face. "Uh...nothing. Just his face...I guess"

Tomoyo smiled, but said nothing.

_Is she...lying to me?_ Sakura thought to herself.

They continued through the trees, the sun growing further and further away as they did so, their shadows beginning to blend in with the forest floor.

Their traps were set out all around the fairy city, not far from each other. That way, with the traps being so close to the city boundaries and so close together, if pixies tried to get in, the most likely wouldn't make it, for some of the traps were hidden.

They came across one then. Nothing in it.

"Is the food still good?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded, hovering over the ring of mushrooms. "Yeah, they'll last another day"

With that the two flew off, unaware of the eyes following them.

His feet scraped against the forest floor as he ran, a sword in each hand, a coil of rope tied to his waist, a dagger hidden under his boot.

"Syaoran, what are we doing?" Meilin snapped angrily, her ruby eyes bright.

"Hunting." Syaoran smirked, pointing through a patch of clover at two fairies hovering above a fairy ring.

Meilin grinned. "There's only two, from what I can see." She turned to their other comrades, Rika, Yukito and Spinel. "There are two you guys"

Yukito smirked, the setting sun's light bouncing off his silver hair. "Only two?"

Syaoran nodded, turning back to the fairies. "Yeah. Girls. They won't be hard to capture"

"But Syaoran." Spinel said, rubbing his shaggy black hair. "It's the night before their festival. Don't you think we should let them enjoy it?"

Syaoran laughed. "Yeah, right. Come on you guys, when they set down for a rest we'll grab them"

"Okay." Meilin said, following after Syaoran as he trailed after the two fairy girls who had just flew off through the forest. She didn't get a good look at them, so who knows who they were. "Do you think one of them could be that Sakura girl?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Who knows"

Sakura was almost a legend in the pixie kingdom. She was said to spout fire from her hands and make the forest do her bidding. She was supposed to be deathly beautiful so even the strongest of pixies couldn't stay away from her.

Plus, she was supposed to be an excellent fighter.

"But what if it is?" Rika asked, trailing after Meilin, Yukito and Spinel behind. Unlike fairies, pixies did not have wings, but they did have pointed ears. They were more in-tune with the forest because they were closer to the ground and never in the air, they were also better fighters.

But, sadly, they fell for the fairies tricks quite easily. Most of the time.

"Who cares?" Syaoran snapped, his hands gripping the hilts of his swords tightly. "We'll just take care of her and be on our way"

Rika sighed. "I think it would be great to meet her. I mean, she's done so much against our kind...just to meet her, try to figure out what she's about"

Yukito chuckled. "And then kill her"

Rika shrugged. "If needed"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, finally spotting the fairies. "Hey you guys, I think they're about ready to set down"

"Right." Meilin said. She had, forever, been in love with Syaoran. Though he was he cousin, she found it hard not to fall in love with his charming looks.

Syaoran had messy, and yet very sexy, chocolate brown hair. His eyes were a deep almond filled with hidden emotion. He wasn't nice to many people, and even they got yelled at sometimes.

Finally, after hours of chasing after the fairies, they finally set down beside a fairy ring.

"So what are you and Eriol going to do once you get married?" Syaoran heard one of the girl's, the one with the gold wings, ask the other. "I mean...you know"

_She has a nice voice_. Syaoran thought to himself.

The other girl shrugged, she had dark blue wings. "We haven't really decided yet. Besides, he has a lot on his plate already, his father's getting old and Eriol may have to take the crown soon"

"So she's in love with Prince Eriol." Spinel smirked, appearing at Syaoran's side. "What do you think of that?"

"She may be good to us." Syaoran said. "If we can kidnap her, then maybe we can get a bit higher in this war"

Spinel nodded. "Shall I tell the others?"

"Yes." Syaoran said.

Spinel nodded and was gone to find the others, who were hiding somewhere in the trees.

Syaoran watched the two fairies a bit longer, waiting to see what they'd do.

"Well, should we get back?" The golden-winged girl asked, getting to her feet. "We still have a few more-"

"What's wrong Sakura?" The raven-haired girl asked, getting to her feet when she noticed her friend had stopped talking and was staring out at the dark forest. "What's wrong?"

"Shit." Syaoran hissed, signaling to the others to move in. "She knows we're here"

_Did that girl just say her name was...Sakura?_ Syaoran thought, breathless.

So this was the girl he'd heard so much about. In the dim light of night he could barely see her at all.

"Ahhh!" Spinel shouted, rushing out of the trees, his sword in his hands. Rika, Meilin and Yukito did the same.

"Nice." Syaoran smiled, noting how they'd positioned themselves so the two fairies were surrounded.

"No!" The raven-haired fairy gasped, clinging to her friend's arm. "We're surrounded!"

"Not for long!" The other girl, Sakura, shouted.

Syaoran appeared out of the shrubs then, just as Sakura waved her hand, sending a spiral of flames at Yukito.

"Yukito look out!" Syaoran shouted, tackling his friend to the ground. He could feet the heat of the flames as they rushed over him, barely missing his skin.

"That b-bitch!" Meilin cried. "Come here!"

Meilin ran at the two fairies, her sword draw and ready to attack.

"Meilin look out!" Rika shrieked as a huge burst of wind came out of nowhere.

Meilin and Rika were knocked to the side. Meilin hit the ground, hard, falling unconscious, where as Rika flew a bit further...right into a fairy ring.

The girl, Sakura, smirked. "Two down, three to go"

"We'll get you yet!" Spinel shouted, lunging at Sakura.

The girl was caught off guard. Startled, she fell to the ground, barely missing Spinel's blade.

"Sakura!" The other girl cried.

"What?" Syaoran heard Yukito gasp. "So that's...her"

Syaoran nodded, he and Yukito getting to their feet. "She'd be a grand prize"

Sakura turned to glare at the two, her wings carrying her to her feet. "Prize? What the hell--I am no prize to be won!"

"No, but you are one to be captured." Syaoran snapped, he and Yukito dashing towards her.

"Tomoyo get out of here!" Sakura shouted, waving her hand like a fan, sending a wave of wind rushing at Syaoran and Yukito.

"But I won't leave you!"

"Go!" Sakura demanded, blowing another wave of wind, this time at her friend.

The fairy, Tomoyo, was sent flying through the air. She didn't turn around, her wings kept on beating.

"I'll get her!" Spinel shouted, taking aim and throwing his sword at the retreating fairy.

"Tomoyo no!" Syaoran heard Sakura shout.

There was a blinding flash of light and suddenly Spinel was on the ground next to Yukito and Syaoran, knocked out. His sword lay a few feet away, his right out of the ground.

"What...was that light?" Yukito gasped.

"That would be me." Sakura snarled, standing in front of the two conscious pixies. "You, your group, are quite a bother"

"Same to you." Syaoran growled, getting to his feet.

Sakura stood in a fighting stance, unsheathing her sword, ready to fight.

Syaoran smirked. "You think it wise, girl, to challenge me?"

"Of course." Sakura quipped.

Syaoran, his anger flaring, charged at the girl, his swords meeting hers with a spark.

"You can't escape." Syaoran snapped, both he and Sakura pushing with all their might into their swords, their faces inches from each others.

"Watch me." Sakura hissed, pulling her sword away and kicking him in the stomach.

But Syaoran knew what she was going to do.

He dropped it swords, the blades sinking into the dirt, and grabbed her foot, twisting it painfully.

He smirked when he saw her shocked expression as he twisted her foot once more, this time sending her sprawling to the ground.

Syaoran quickly grabbed the dagger from his boot and straddled the fairy, pressing the blade against her neck.

"Told you so." He taunted.

Sakura glared up at him, her emerald eyes fiery.

It was only then that Syaoran realized how the stories were true. She really was stunning.

Her auburn hair flowed around her like a cloud, tangled in it were small cherry blossoms. Her face was curved finely, bringing out the depth of her eyes, the lushness of her lips. Her clothes were torn, but looked great on her.

_What are you thinking Syaoran?_ Syaoran scolded himself. _She's the enemy!_

"I will get away from you." She said acidly.

Syaoran smirked down at her. "I don't think so"

With that he got off her, but only for a second. He turned her around on the ground, pulling her arms behind her back. He straddled her again, taking the rope from his waist and tying it around her thin wrists.

"Nice job Syaoran." Yukito grinned, kneeling beside the two. "You've captured the famous Sakura, Trapper of the Fairies"  
Syaoran nodded.

Sakura gasped. "S-Syaoran? Prince Syaoran Li of the...Pixies"

Syaoran smirked at her. "You got it"

She looked mortified as he got off her and hauled her to her feet, tying her wings to her back so she couldn't fly away. She looked as if she wanted to kill him, but was too shocked that she had been captured by him.

"What are we going to do with her?" Yukito asked, looking don at Sakura. He was at least two heads taller than her, and at least two years older. "Kill her now?"

She shot Yukito a glare. "Do what you like. My people will come for me"

"Sure." Syaoran said, nodding at Yukito as Spinel woke up. "Yukito, Spinel, you get Meilin back will you. And you," He turned to Sakura. "Get Rika out of the trap"

Sakura turned to look at the pixie trapped in the fairy ring, looking rather pissed off. She turned back to Syaoran, a defiant look on her face. "No"

He choked. "What?"

"You heard me." She said. "No. Not unless you let me go in return"

Syaoran glared at her. "Fine. We leave Rika. We'll get her back soon enough"

The look that crossed Sakura's face startled Syaoran.

Shock, mixed with anger.

"You're just going to leave her?" The fairy gaped at him. "Your comrade. You're going to leave her?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Because that's totally heartless!" Sakura shouted at him. "She'll be killed, or put into slavery!"

"Her fault." Syaoran shrugged, grabbing Sakura's arm as Yukito returned with the unconscious Meilin in his arms, Spinel at his side. "Come on. We're heading back"

"No way!" Sakura shouted suddenly, making the group jump. "No way in hell am I coming to your stupid city!"

"Well you don't have a choice." Syaoran said angrily.

When he tried to start walking again, he was stopped. Sakura wouldn't move.

"Move girl." Syaoran snarled at her. "Or I'll kill you"

"I'd rather die than go to that city." Sakura snapped back.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, scooping Sakura up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"You can not do this!" Sakura shrieked, if her hands had been free she probably would have been pounding on his back with her fists. "Put me down this instant! Now!"

"She talks a lot doesn't she?" Spinel snickered.

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted at him. "You, Li, put me down!"

Syaoran ignored her. _This is going to me a long walk home...

* * *

O-kay! I hope you liked it! Review!_


	3. City of the Pixies

Forbidden Chapter Three: City of the Pixies

Sakura was very, very pissed off.  
She was walking silently beside the pixie named Yukito. She'd been screaming and kicking so much that Syaoran had finally given up and let her walk. But now Yukito's arm was around her waist, a knife pressing into her side.  
Unless I want to die, Sakura thought sadly to herself, looking down at the knife in Yukito's hand. I can't run away.  
But what would she do, once they got to the city? She couldn't fly, not with her wings tied to her back, and she couldn't fight with her hands tied together behind her back.  
What am I going to do?  
"Almost there." Yukito said, his tone was soft, gentle. But, none the less, his blade was still tightly against her side.  
So she couldn't sweet talk her way out of this, either.  
The forest was slowly beginning to brighten with the setting sun, Sakura could smell the morning dew strew across the ground and leaves. She loved the morning.  
Though that day she didn't.  
Suddenly, the pixie city came into view.  
"It's huge!" Sakura couldn't help but gasp as the tall trees filled with walkways and houses came into view.  
Yukito chuckled. "It is"  
"I'm surprised we haven't found it." Sakura said to herself.  
It was, really, a beautiful city, towers, roads, bridges, huts, everywhere. It almost seemed to glow, the people almost seemed to glow.  
I hope Tomoyo made it back to the city okay. Sakura thought to herself. What would the other fairies do when they found out their future queen had been attacked? That Sakura was kidnapped.  
And that's when it finally hit Sakura.  
She was kidnapped. She knew no one in the pixie city. She had been captured by the pixie's prince, Syaoran Li. Who knows what they'd do to her.  
A shiver ran through Sakura as she, Yukito and Syaoran stepped onto a bridge.  
"Spinel, will you take Meilin home?" Syaoran asked the black-haired pixie.  
Spinel nodded. "Yes. See you guys later." With a smirk in Sakura's direction, he turned and left, the unconscious Meilin in his arms.  
Sakura turned to glare at Syaoran, but stopped herself when she found him staring at her.  
He's...handsome. She thought.  
Syaoran was, truly, handsome. His messy chocolate hair gave him a mysterious look, his deep almond eyes made him seem almost...sad. He was a head taller than Sakura with very strong arms and chest. Sakura knew because she'd been up against them not too long ago.  
He ignored her stare and grabbed her arm. "I'll take her from here"  
Yukito nodded and sheathed his dagger, bowing slightly to Syaoran. "Okay. I'll see you later tonight then"  
Syaoran nodded. "Goodbye"  
No way will I ever, ever, bow to him. Sakura thought bitterly as Syaoran pulled her along the winging roads, high above the forest floor.  
"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked, her tone cold.  
Syaoran ignored her glare. "To the Queen"  
"Your mother." Sakura said.  
Syaoran nodded. He did not look happy, not one bit.  
I hate pixies. Sakura growled in her mind.  
They continued to walk up the bridges towards the highest parts of the trees. Ahead of them was a large door.  
They come to it, it was guarded by two pixies, reminding Sakura of the guards at Eriol's palace.  
A wave of home sickness swept over her. She was going to hate it here.  
"Who goes there?" One of the guards said, his tone low, demanding.  
"Prince Syaoran Li." Syaoran said, his tone no friendlier than the guard's. "Come to speak with y mother"  
"Who's the girl?" The other guard asked, smirking at Sakura, his eye wicked.  
Sakura glared at him. "Wouldn't you like to know"  
The guard glared at her. "Why you little"  
"She is Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran said, cutting the guard off, his grip on Sakura's arm becoming painful. "Of the fairies. She is my prisoner"  
Sakura shot Syaoran a glare, turning away from him and the guards stubbornly.  
The guard that had spoken first laughed. "A feisty one eh? Well, go on ahead Prince"  
Syaoran nodded his thanks and swept through the doors.  
Once the doors had been closed behind them, Syaoran stopped and spun around to face her. "What are you doing"  
"I'm being forced to go somewhere I really don't want to go. What about you?" Sakura smirked.  
Syaoran glared at her, letting out a groan of frustration. "You are really annoying me"  
"Good, it's working." Sakura retorted.  
"Listen," Syaoran snapped angrily. "If you want to stay alive longer, then I suggest you don't speak at all"  
Sakura frowned, leaning in very close to him. She could feel his hot, short breaths on her cheeks. "I would rather die than stay here, with you, any longer. So I'll say what I want"  
His grip on her arm tightened even more, Sakura winced.  
"Not smart." Syaoran hissed, turning and pulling her along after him.  
This isn't good...Sakura thought sadly.  
They walked through yet another set of large doors, but this time, instead of coming out into another long hallway, they came out into a large room.  
And at the end of the room, was a woman sitting in a large chair made of ivy, stone and twigs. She had long black hair that fell into her lap as she sat. Her eyes were a deep almond and very sad looking, like Syaoran's. She smiled faintly as Syaoran walked in. "Hello Syaoran"  
Her voice...it's so...gentle. Sakura thought.  
"Mother." Syaoran said, getting down on one knee and bowing his head.  
Sakura just stood there.  
Syaoran grabbed her arm and pulled her to her knees, placing his hand on her head and making her bow.  
"Don't touch me." Sakura said under her breath, her voice harsh. "Ever, again"  
Syaoran ignored her.  
Sakura hated it when people ignored her.  
He'll pay later.  
"Who is this you bring to me?" The Queen asked, her tone had changed now, to something almost...annoyed.  
"She is Sakura Kinomoto of the fairies." Syaoran said.  
Sakura rolled her eyes and looked around the room, trying to look bored. The room was made of the bark from the tree. They were in the tree. It had all been hollowed out, moss was growing on the ground and a bit of ivy had made it's way up the walls.  
"Why did you bring her here?" The Queen asked, drawing Sakura's attention back to the conversation.  
"Because," Syaoran said, sounding a little flustered. "She is the best trapper in the fairy kingdom, it's a plus on our side. And she attacked us"  
"Attacked you?" Sakura glared at him. "More like you were the one who attacked us! I was defending myself"  
"Us?" The Queen said.  
"She had a friend with her," Syaoran said. "Another girl. She got away"  
The Queen sighed and rubbed her temple with her hand. "This isn't good Syaoran, not good at all. But none the less, catching this fairy is a good thing. You may do what you want with her for the time being, then we will use her"  
"Hell no!" Sakura shouted, getting quickly to her feet, regardless of Syaoran's hand on her arm. "I will never be used by the likes of you"  
"Hold your tongue fairy." Syaoran hissed.  
"Why don't you Li." Sakura glared at him, turning back to the Queen. "I will not help your kind. I will never help your kind. No matter what you do to me, I won't change my mind"  
"You won't have a choice." The Queen snapped, getting to her feet.  
She towered over Sakura, she was even taller than Touya. Her pretty face had gone from gentle, to annoyed, to royally pissed in two seconds flat.  
Was it good to piss off Queen Yelan?  
"You will hold your tongue girl." Yelan hissed. "And you will do as I or Syaoran, or any pixie in this kingdom, asks of you"  
Sakura glared at her, really, glared at her.  
And the ground started to shake.  
Syaoran got to his feet as if the ground had shocked him. "What's happening"  
Yelan smirked down at Sakura. "So it's true"  
"What's true?" Syaoran asked his mother.  
"She has the power of the elements." "You're a lot smarter than I thought." Sakura said acidly.  
"I suggest you calm down fairy." Yelan said. "Unless you want a dagger through the heart"  
"If my hands weren't tied-" Sakura snarled, but Syaoran held her back.  
"Calm down." He hissed in her ear. "If you want to live"  
"I'd rather die." Sakura shot back.  
"That can be arranged." Yelan said calmly, turning from the two and walking from the room, a small door closing behind her as she left.  
As soon as Yelan was gone, the ground stopped shaking and Sakura took a deep breath.  
"You are one weird fairy." Syaoran grumbled, grabbing her arm once again.  
Sakura didn't answer, she just followed silently after Syaoran as he led her through the large doors once again.  
I will be good. Sakura promised herself. When needed, of course. I'll be a good little fairy until the time comes. I'll kill the queen, and go home.

Okay! I hope you liked it! Review! 


	4. Threats

**Reviewers  
Hoshiko Megami: **Thanks!  
**Dbzgtfan2004: **Thanks! And yes, Sakura and Syaoran forever and always!  
**Obitakuleht: **Thanks! I will update as much as I can!  
**Luckyduck7too: **Thanks!  
**Flutist726: **I will! lol thanks!  
**NightMiko: **Oh I will  
**Serenity: **Glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the review!

* * *

_**Author's Note!  
**Due to the dreaded finals, I will not be posting any new chapters until after they are over...rought around the 21st or 22nd. So thanks and please be patient! Thanks to those who are being really patient! cough MagicalKagome cough_

**

* * *

**

**Forbidden  
Chapter Four: Threats**

Zachary sat among the clover, his head resting in his hands.

"I don't know what else to tell you." Tomoyo said softly. She was seated beside Zachary, her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. Eriol was sitting beside her, his face sad. Touya was pacing in front of the three teens, fuming.

"I can't believe it!" Touya snarled. "They kidnapped her? Are you sure?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yes. She would have come back by now...or unless..."

"Don't think that Tomoyo." Eriol said, gripping her hand tightly. "Sakura's a strong girl, and a legend with the pixies, they wouldn't kill her"

"How do you know that?" Zachary snapped, getting to his feet and glaring at the blue-haired prince, his eye angry. "How do you know that she's not lying in the forest right now, dead?"

"Shut up." Touya growled, punching Zachary on the shoulder. "Eriol's right, she's not dead. But she is with them"

"What are they going to do to her Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol sighed and shook his head sadly. "I don't...know. They could do so many things to her...I don't want to think about it"

"So we get her out, right?" Zachary said. "We can declare a full-out war against those bastards!"

"No." Eriol said, shaking his head. "Not now. The festival is today, we can't just rally people together to attack the pixies. Besides, they'd be expecting that"

"True." Touya sighed, sitting on a log across from the group, his wings folded limply on his back. "But...I don't want to loose Sakura"

"Neither do we." Eriol said. "But we have to wait, at least for a day, before we go in and get her. I sent some troops over to where she was taken, and they found a pixie girl in the ring"

"Really?" Zachary asked, brightening. "Well that's great! We can use her to lure out the pixies with Sakura"

Eriol nodded. "We could. But...she was left there, and she was in a panic, screaming profanities about her comrades. I suspect they left her there"

"So they won't come for her then." Touya growled, kicking the dirt with the tip of his toe. "Fuck! This is stupid! I want my sister back!"

"We all want Sakura back Touya." Tomoyo said softly. "But Eriol's right, we have to wait. Maybe we can find out a little about Sakura from the pixie girl...but I don't know if Prince Syaoran is willing to let Sakura go just yet"

Zachary choked. "The P-Prince has her? W-What was h-he doing there?"

"Hunting." Tomoyo shrugged. "Obviously"

Zachary groaned in frustration, running his hands through his hair. "This is bad. The Prince...he hates fairies, we killed his father, the King, many years ago"

"We know that." Touya snapped.

"Yeah but," Zachary said. "This could be his change to get revenge"

"True, but don't forget." Eriol said. "Sakura wants revenge on the pixies just as much as Syaoran wants it on us. So it's a fair fight over there"

"Fair?" Touya shouted. "How can a thousand fucking pixies against one girl be fair!"

"Don't forget Touya." Eriol said, calm. "She has the power of the elements with her. They won't be able to harm her"

"Badly." Touya grunted.

Zachary sighed and jumped into the air, his wings carrying him up with the wind.

"Zachary wait!" He heard Tomoyo shout after him. "Where are you going?"

Zachary didn't answer.

_I'll talk to this...pixie girl. Find out where Sakura is, and find her._

XxXxX

Syaoran frowned, pulling Sakura along the hallways of the palace. More like dragging her.

She was taking her sweet time moving her feet and following after him, so it made it more of a chore for Syaoran.

"Will you hurry up?" He snarled.

"No." She answered bluntly, slowing down even more.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and stopped, turning around and scooping her into his arms, bridal-style.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sakura snapped at him, trying to struggle in his grasp. "Put me down! Now!"

"If I do, it'll take until sundown to get you to follow me." He answered plainly.

Sakura frowned, stopping her struggling. Her wings and hands were tied behind her back, so Syaoran wouldn't get his eyes poked out.

"Why were you so rude to Yelan?" Syaoran asked suddenly.

Sakura didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Syaoran demanded, his grip on her waist tightening.

Sakura winced. "Fuck you! I was rude to her because I can be"

"No, you can't." Syaoran snapped. "She's the queen, you have to give her respect"

"Oh come on, Li." Sakura snapped. "If you were in my situation, you'd be the same way. Worse even"

"And what situation are you in, exactly?" He asked.

"Being held against my will." Sakura snapped.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. _I hate fairies. I hate fairies. I hate fairies!_

Finally, they were at the place Syaoran had wanted to go in the first place.

The dungeon.

He dropped Sakura onto her feet, turning her around and cutting the binds to her hands, leaving her wings tied.

"Not smart." Sakura snapped, holding her palm out to him, ready to send spirals of fire into his face.

Syaoran grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully, taking two talismans from his pockets. He tied them around each of her wrists.

"Hey, what are these?" Sakura gasped, clawing at the bracelets that were tied tightly around her wrists. They wouldn't come off, no matter how hard she pulled.

"They will keep your magic under control." Syaoran said, triumphant.

Sakura glared at him. "I'd wipe that stupid smirk off your face if I were you"

"Oh yeah? Or what?" He snapped.

"I'll see to it that you don't last the night." Sakura shot back.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and opened a cell door. The bars wee made from the strongest wood and ivy, not even the sharpest knife could cut through it.

"No way and I staying in here!" Sakura snapped at him, walking back out of the cell and folding her arms stubbornly across her chest.

"You are." Syaoran said.

"Not." Sakura laughed.

He glared at her. "You will, unless you want to stay in my chambers"

He watches, satisfied, as her eyes flew open. "You wouldn't!"

He grabbed her waist and pulled her up against him. "Oh, I would."

Sakura slapped him, hard, across the face. "Pervert!"

With that she stomped into the cell and stood at the back, her arms folded across her chest, glaring at him.

Syaoran smirked and closed he cell door, locking it and stuffing the key in the pocket of his baggy pants.

"Have a nice stay." He said tauntingly, walking from the room.

As soon as he left the dungeons, he stopped in the hallway and took a breath. _Why...did I do that? Why did I say that?_

He was surprised at his actions. Normally he wasn't like that. But something had driven him to threaten her in that way.

_She smelt...good. Like cherry blossoms._ He thought to himself.

He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts of the emerald-eyed fairy out of his mind.

"Damn it." Syaoran snarled, stomping down the hallways towards the outside world. He would go and check on Meilin and talk to Yukito. That would get his mind off his prisoner.

* * *

Okay! A bit of a shorter chapter there...hope you liked it! Review! 


	5. Inside the City

**Reviewers  
Obitauleht: **Yeah, he is getting soft. Mostly lol. Thanks for your review!  
**Cherrydreamer:** Sorry bout that. I'll try to make the chapters longer.  
**MagicalKagome:** Hey! Yes I did delete "Forgotten Love" from anime spiral, but don't worry, I will be posting "Love of War" on this site very soon! Thanks for all your reviews!  
**Moongoddess707:** Omg! I hope you didn't leave! Sorry for the wait!  
**NightMiko: **Thanks for the review!  
**Spike-536259:** Thanks!  
**Inuyasha-Babygirl:** Hey thanks! Glad you liked it.  
**Polynesian Girl: **Thanks for your review, though I don't know what you meant by it lol.  
**KINA KUT: **So sorry for the wait! I will try to update this story more often! Arigato for your patience!

**

* * *

**

**Forbidden  
Chapter Five: Inside the City**

Sakura sighed, sinking down to hard floor in her cell, hugging her knees tightly against her chest.

Syaoran had just left, and after he had threatened her, Sakura had been in a state of shock.

_He wouldn't really do that…would he?_ She thought sadly.

"I want to go home…Touya…Tomoyo…Eriol…Zachary." She whispered, fingering the bracelets around her wrists, the ones that Syaoran had put on her to bind her magic.

Her cell was small, if she had lain down, she would have taken up most of it. She sighed, her emerald eyes gazing around her. In all the other cells, there were no other prisoners.

Suddenly the door to the dungeon and a familiar figure walked in, his gray eyes shinning in the dim light, his smile friendly.

"Hello Sakura." Yukito said, standing outside her cell.

Sakura didn't answer him. Why should she?

Yukito sighed and shook his head sadly, kneeling down and sitting on the floor, the wooden bars between them. "Are you going to be pissed off the whole time you're here"

"Um, let's see." Sakura said, putting a finger on her chin, pretending to think hard. "I was kidnapped, not very nicely, by a bunch of pixies, brought to their God forsaken city, got threatened by both Queen Yelan and Prince Li, got these dumb ass bracelets on my wrists," She held up her wrists, showing Yukito her magical bindings. "And locked in this place. Oh, and my wings hurt like hell. So, yes, I think I will be pissed off for a while."

Yukito chuckled.

Sakura glared at him. "It's not funny"

"It is, a little." Yukito said. "You whine too much Sakura. Now, how about a walk?"

Sakura gaped at him. A walk? What the fuck is his problem?

"Well?" Yukito said.

It's better than staying in here. Sakura thought with a shrug. "Sure. But can I have my wings free?"

Yukito shook his head, getting to his feet and unlocking her cell door, sliding it open. "Nope, sorry. Strict orders. You're wings are to remain tied to your back, no matter what"

Sakura rolled her eyes and stepped from the cell. "Fine"

With that said, the two turned and walked from the dungeon and into the familiar hallways, their footsteps echoing across the walls with each step.

"So, what's life like in the fairy city?" Yukito asked as they stepped out into the sunlight.

Sakura shrugged. "No different than living here, I bet." She smirked. "But everyone's in the air, not on the ground"

Yukito chuckled. "I figured that"

"Why did you guys…kidnap me, anyways?" Sakura asked, walking behind Yukito slowly down a ramp towards the ground, the wooden planks hugging the trunk of the tree tightly.

"Because," Yukito said, not bothering to turn and look at her over his shoulder. "You are the great Sakura Kinomoto. Plus, you attacked us, so it's what Syaoran saw fit"

Sakura frowned. "Stupid Li. You people have no idea what you've gotten yourselves into"

Yukito laughed. "I think we know exactly what we've gotten into, Sakura. You see, the pixies aren't the only ones who would mind having you in their custody"

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. "W-What? There are more pixie clans?"

The boy shrugged. "Who knows, if there are we haven't heard from them. But no, I'm talking about the goblins and sprites of the forest"

"There are goblins…and sprites?" Sakura gaped at him.

They were walking on the ground now, side by side, the sunlight peeking at them through the leaves, high above them. The city was, more or less, beautiful. All around them were tiny houses and shops, children running around and laughing, their parent's watching from the sidelines, chatting with each other.

As Sakura and Yukito walked by them, however, many of the conversations stopped and grew into whispers and points.

"Yes." Yukito said, drawing the fairy's attention back to their conversation. "There are such things as goblins and sprites. Sprites are, really, no different from pixies, but they have wicked attitudes and are pissed off easily"

Sakura giggled slightly. _Though he did kidnap me…I like this, Yukito, guy_. "What about the goblins?"

"Ah the goblins," Yukito sighed, running his hand through his silver hair. "Well they…you just don't want to mess with them. They're horrible creatures, not a good bone in their body. They mostly kill whatever they see, or, in your case, hold for ransom"

Sakura frowned. "So if they were to come at us right now…they'd take me and kill you?"

Yukito nodded.

A flash of Yukito's lifeless form, lying on the ground in a pool of blood, flashed through Sakura's mind.

She shivered. "That's terrible"

Yukito smirked at her, patting her lightly on the shoulder. "I think that, once you get used to it and change your attitude a bit, you'll see the light in this place," He motioned to the pixie city. "And learn to like it"

_Maybe._ Sakura thought breathlessly. The thought of her staying in this place for…ever, scared her.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered Tomoyo's face when they had been attacked, Eriol's worried eyes when they'd left…and Zachary…what was he doing now?

_I miss them_. Sakura thought.

Yukito sighed. "I know what your thinking"

Sakura shot him a look. "Oh really? What am I thinking?"

"You're thinking," Yukito said. "About your city"

_How did he know that?_ "Okay. One right answer"

"Don't worry about it." Yukito shrugged, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Maybe you'll see them again one day"

Sakura stopped suddenly. That was the last straw. "What is your deal?"

Yukito stopped and turned to look at her, a smirk crossing his handsome face. "My deal? What do you mean?"

"I mean," Sakura said hotly. "That our whole time talking, you haven't been rude once! And Li, bastard, doesn't have one shred of decency in him! Are you, like, high or something?"

Yukito laughed. "No Sakura, I'm not high"

"Well what is it then? Sucking up?"

He shook his head. "No. But to tell you the truth…I'd like everything a lot better if our people just got along." He leaned forward, his face inches from hers. "And I figured, why not start with you"

Sakura felt her cheeks flare as she quickly took a step back and walked past him. "Fine. That makes sense"

"You agree with me."

"Agree, how?"

"I mean," Yukito said, falling into step beside her again. "Do you agree that life in general would be better without this stupid fighting?"

Sakura nodded, her emerald eyes falling to the forest floor. "Yes. I do agree. Everything would be better. We would have to set up traps," She motioned to her wings. "We wouldn't have to kidnap one another. And…I wouldn't have to hate"

Yukito's face was suddenly puzzled. "Hate? Come on Sakura, I know that you don't fancy us kidnapping you like this, but I think hate is too strong a word"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah…it is. But I don't hate you…I just hate what your kind did to my family"

He stared at her. "What did we do?"

Sakura sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. "Ten years ago…my parents were killed by pixies. My brother, Touya, was hurt pretty bad and I was knocked out. Ever since that day I hated pixies"

"And thus why you became a trapper." Yukito mused.

Sakura nodded. "Yes"

Yukito thought for a moment, his eyes reaching up towards the high branches of the trees. "I remember…when I was young, my father came home one night, saying he'd just finished killing two fairies…he died a few months after that"

Sakura choked. "Y-Your father? What did he look like?"

Yukito shrugged. "Like me I guess…but his hair was brown"

Sakura stopped walking, then, her emerald gaze on Yukito was like acid. "Your father…killed my parents"

She remembered now, a pixie with brown hair and Yukito's sad eyes. _No…I don't want it to be like this_. Sakura thought sadly.

"Sakura?" Yukito said, noticing how little by little, Sakura was backing away from him. "Sakura wait!"

"I can't believe this." Sakura breathed. "Your so nice…to think that you came from roots so evil"

"Now Sakura," Yukito said, his tone lowering. "That's hardly fair"

"Sorry Yukito." Sakura said softly, turning and running.

"Sakura wait!" Yukito shouted after her.

Sakura ignored him and kept running, dodging past children playing and pixies walking around.

_I don't want to hate Yukito_. She thought miserably. _Forgive me mom, dad, but I can't hate him!_

She kept on running, as fast as her feet would carry her, until she ran into something small and fell to the ground.

"Shit!" Sakura swore, looking to see what she'd tripped over.

A child.

The tiny pixie was sitting on the ground, it's hands on it's cheeks, in shock, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry." Sakura said, reaching out to the child.

It was then that the tiny pixie started crying. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks, smearing the dirt on his freckled cheeks.

"Please," Sakura cooed, sitting beside the child, her fingers inched from his shoulder, afraid to touch him. "Don't…don't cry"

The little boy looked at her, his blue eyes shinning with tears. "I have a booboo"

Sakura smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around the child, hugging him against her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. What's your name?"

"P-Prue." He sniffed. "Prue Kura"

"Well, Prue Kura." Sakura smiled, tweaking the boy's nose playfully. "Where's the booboo?"

He held up his hand, a small scratch was on the top of it. "Here"

Sakura smiled and held his hand gently in hers, kissing the wound lightly. "There, all better"

Prue nodded, his red hair fiery in the sunlight. "Yes"

"Well then," Sakura said. "Why don't you go and find your mother? I'm sure she's looking for you"

Prue nodded and got to his feet, scampering off and disappearing into the pixie city.

Sakura smiled faintly after him_. I don't know why I did that. He's a pixie after all…but…still a child.  
_  
She sighed and got to her feet, turning to walk back into the palace. Yukito would be looking for her. She owed him an apology.

But before she could go anywhere, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm gently, spinning her around.

Sakura found herself staring into familiar amber eyes.

* * *

Okay! And I leave you there! HA! Review! 


	6. Thoughts

**Reviewers  
Fairiespixiesfanfiction: **Hey thanks! Yeah I'll try to write faster, I've been a bit busy though.  
**Cherry Blossom:** I'll TRY to make the chapters longer, but I only make them four pages on Microsoft Word in font 10, so that's all I'll go for really. Thanks for your review!  
**Sentai:** Sorry about the typos. I'll try to look stuff over, sometimes I miss it.  
**Jessi:** OKAY! lol. thanks for the review!  
**MK: **Thanks for the review! Yes, sadly, Forgotten Love will remain a mystery...unless I choose to re-do it.  
**Someone: **Thanks!  
**Pinaygrrl:** OKAY! lol  
**Butterfly-grl4: **Okay  
**MunChixD: **Yah. Poor Yuki. He has to get tangled in all this...  
**VampireJazzy: **Wow thanks!  
**-kawaii-domo-kowai-: **Thanks so much! I appreciate your review!  
**Anchor My Rainbow Warriror: **lol, okay, i understand now. Thanks for the review!  
**Obitakuleht: **U can have Touya, Syaoran is MINE. haha  
**Broadway Belle: **Glad you like it!  
**Hoshiko Megami: **Thanks so much!  
**Fire-onnagoddes: **Okay no problem!  
**Baka Deshis: **k...lol

**

* * *

Forbidden  
Chapter Six: Thoughts**

Sakura found herself staring into familiar almond eyes.

"Li." Sakura said, her tone flat.

The pixie prince stared at her, a confused look crossing his handsome face.

"What are you staring at?" Sakura growled, snatching her arm from him.

His lips didn't turn into a smirk, as Sakura thought they would, but remained in a straight line. Why was he so confused?

"Why…did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"With that boy, Prue." He said.

Sakura felt a blush cross her cheeks. So he'd seen her act of kindness towards a pixie…

"What about it?" She said hotly, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Why did you help him?" Syaoran asked. "He's a pixie…I thought you hated all pixies"

She couldn't help it anymore, she couldn't look into those eyes of his…she turned away. "He's still a child, Li, no matter what he is. It was my fault he got hurt and I wanted to help him"

"Well yeah," Syaoran said, his lips curving up slightly. "But still…I didn't expect you to be like that"

Sakura turned and glared at him. "Like what?"

"Nice"

She felt her cheeks redden even more. "N-Nice? I am nice! Most of the time…why? Why should I care what you think anyways?"

He smirked at her, but did not answer.

With a frustrated groan, Sakura turned and started to stomp away, only to have Syaoran grab her arm again and pull her back. "Wait a second, where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" She snapped.

"Because you're my responsibility now." Syaoran said, not letting go of her arm. "And you aren't supposed to leave the palace unless under supervision"

"Well if I'm being kept here." Sakura said acidly. "Then why can't I at least walk around?"

"Because." Syaoran answered simply.

"Because? That's it? Why not Li?" Sakura growled.

"Because," Syaoran said. "Who knows what trouble you could get into"

Sakura smirked. "So your worried about me now?"

"N-No!" Syaoran snapped at her. "Why would I be worried about you? I'm more worried about the damage you could inflict on this city"

"Please. The only damage I'd ever inflict is on your ego." Sakura retorted.

Syaoran glared at her, his grip on her arm getting tighter. "Not smart Sakura"

"Nothing I do now a days is smart." Sakura sighed, gently, wrapping her fingers around his and prying them from her arm. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my cell, I'm tired and need some sleep"

With that Sakura turned on her heel and started to walk back towards the palace.

Syaoran in tow.

"Why are you so angry?" He asked.

"Ask Yukito." Sakura said with a wave of her hand. "I already told him and I don't feel like repeating myself"

"Yukito? Why were you talking to him?"

"Jealous are we?"

Syaoran groaned. "You are impossible!"

Sakura nodded, a satisfied grin breaking out across her pretty face. "Yes I know"

He rolled his eyes, following after her as she walked up the steps towards the ramps that led to the palace gates.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" He asked suddenly.

Sakura sighed. "Answer what?"

"Why you're so angry?"

She shook her head. "No thanks Li. Not today anyway"

"Enough talking for the day then." Syaoran smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She hissed.

He shrugged and walked past her, stepping up to the two guards at the front gate to the palace.

"Prince Syaoran Li." Syaoran said to the two guards. "And-"

"His evil, depressed, pissed-off-at-the-world prisoner." Sakura finished for him.

The guards snickered and opened the door, letting Sakura and Syaoran pass.

"Smart ass." Syaoran mumbled.

"Take notes." Sakura shot back.

They continued walking down the hallways, their footsteps echoing behind them.

_I feel…less angry, towards Syaoran._ Sakura thought to herself, confused. _Why? Only a few hours ago…I hated him. Damn, maybe Yukito's niceness or Prue's cuteness has gotten to me.  
_  
Sakura sighed, looking up at the roof of the palace. _Forgive me mom, dad…I'm sorry that I can't be angry with these people anymore._

But she most certainly could fake being pissed off at them. 

_**Two weeks later…**_

Zachary sighed, staring blankly at the dungeon walls, his gray eyes sad.

It had been two weeks since Sakura had been kidnapped and the pixie girl, Rika, had refused to talk. Not once did she open her mouth.

"Tell me," Zachary said, turning to the pixie girl. He'd visited her every day, pummeling her with questions about Sakura and where they may have taken her. But Rika hadn't spoken, only glared. "Where is she?"

Rika remained silent.

Zachary groaned, standing over the pixie, whose wrists were chained, her brown eyes shinning. "Just tell me will you? My God! How hard can it be to tell me where Sakura fucking is?"

"Not hard." Rika said.

Zachary's breath caught in his throat. _She speaks._

She had a nice voice.

"Please," Zachary said softly, kneeling in front of her. "Tell me where Sakura is. Or…if she's okay"

"I wouldn't know." Rika snapped at him, her pointed ears poking through her dark hair. "If Syaoran hadn't left me..."

Zachary shook his head sadly. "It's not my fault that the prince left you there and I don't know why he would. But please…just tell me what you think…if Sakura's okay"

Rika looked at him, her brown eyes sad. Her eyes ran over Zachary's face, then his wings, then back to his face again. "Do you…love this girl…Sakura?"

Heat rushed to Zachary's cheeks and he quickly stood and turned from Rika. "N-No. She's…my friend. That's all. Just…a friend"

He heard a small laugh from behind him and turned around.

"You're lying through your teeth fairy." Rika smiled. She was actually a pretty girl; long brown hair tied in two pigtails, big brown eyes, a soft face. "I know how men work, and your in love with the trapper"

"So what if I am?" Zachary snapped. "Do you know what they'd do to her?"

Rika shrugged. "I don't know. Most fairies they bring in are put into slavery or are killed in front of everyone. But…Sakura is…special, somehow. Not only the pixies want her"

"What?" Zachary gasped, kneeling in front of Rika again. "Who else?"

"Well, the goblins are one. They're nasty creatures, not good to get mixed up in. Or the sprites…but I doubt they could get past the city walls to get to her"

"So…would she still be alive then"

"Maybe." Rika said softly. "I'm not sure. As long as she didn't piss too many people off and then…maybe. I'm sure she is. Syaoran isn't that heartless. Besides, he caught her so she belongs to him now. I doubt he'd let anyone kill her. Unless, of course, it was him"

A twinge of jealousy ran through Zachary at the thought of another man "owning" Sakura.

Rika smirked at him. "See? You are in love with her"

Zachary smiled faintly at the pixie girl. "So. Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in two weeks."

**XxXxX**

Syaoran sat, late at night, with Yukito and Meilin on the forest floor, just beyond the city boundaries.

"So what do you think?" Meilin asked. "Should we go out hunting tomorrow night?"

"No." Syaoran said tonelessly. "We have to stay and watch Sakura"

Meilin frowned at him. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. That's all I ever hear from you now! What's with you? She's a fairy. You may as well put her into slavery, it'd be better than her sitting around all day like she does now. I don't know about her, but I'd hate to be locked up in a cell all day long for two weeks"

Syaoran glared at her, but he knew Meilin was right.

Sakura hadn't come out of her cell since that day with the young boy, Prue. She'd eaten a bit, but otherwise just sat there and stared into space, her wings twitching slightly on her back.

From what Yukito had told Syaoran about Sakura and his chat, Syaoran knew that Sakura's wings were in pain from being tied down for so long.

"Nothings wrong with Syaoran." Yukito said. "But Sakura's his now. His responsibility"

"So?" Meilin growled, turning her attention on Yukito. She began to freak at him.

Syaoran shot Yukito a grateful smile and got to his feet, wandering away from the group.

The moonlight shone down on him as he walked back into the city, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

_Why is it that Sakura is always on my mind? No girl has ever made me feel this way before…but she's a fairy. It's forbidden.  
_  
His mind flashed back to when Sakura had kissed the boy, Prue's, wound, and found himself wondering what it would be like to have those lips on his.

Syaoran stopped and shook his head madly. _Stop it Syaoran! She's a fairy! The enemy! It would never be allowed! Besides…Sakura hates me with all of her being. There's no way…  
_  
He sighed and continued walking.

The streets of the city were mostly empty, expect for the odd drunk or lover walking and chatting.

The moonlight cast eerie shadows across the ground, seemingly following Syaoran as he walked.

_It's no wonder she hates me._ Syaoran thought bitterly. _I left Rika there like she didn't matter at all. But she does…I just didn't want to look weak, I guess._

He looked up as a couple walked past him, their arms around each other. They smiled at him bowing their heads slightly.

Syaoran smiled faintly, and passed them.

"Sakura's not safe here." Syaoran mumbled under his breath. "If the goblins decide to kidnap her too…she may not make it out of their city alive"

_I know that if she stayed here, with me, I wouldn't harm her._ Syaoran clenched his fists tightly together. "I can't…it's forbidden"

_I won't fall for Sakura._ Syaoran thought to himself._ She is my prisoner and she will remain that way. Nothing more and nothing less. I won't get attacked to her._

He frowned and turned to walk back to Yukito and Meilin.

_That way, when the time comes for her death…I won't feel anything.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Hope you liked it! Review!  
Thanks SO much for your reviews again! You all rock!_


	7. Attack

**Reviewers  
Cloverluck11  
Reader Love  
Broadway Belle  
CherryBlossom  
Someone  
MK  
VampireJazzy  
Obitakuleht  
-kawaii-domo-kowai-  
Baka Deshis  
Hoshiko Megami  
Pinaygrrl  
NightMiko  
Flutist726  
Demo Demo Demo  
Gwen Stefani (Yeah Right)  
Fire-onagoddess  
Spike-653259  
Shirley

* * *

Forbidden  
Chapter Seven: Attack**

Sakura sighed, hugging her arms around her body tightly, her emerald gaze, sad, staring blankly out into the night.

She had, finally after two weeks, left her cell and ventured out into the pixie city, only to find that night had fallen.

It felt good to be back in the open, though she'd had to ask Syaoran to let her out in order for her to be even in the open…

_I promised myself I wouldn't like him._ Sakura thought sadly. _But it's so hard…  
_  
When Syaoran had let her out of her cell and led her outside, they'd actually had a civilized conversation, no fighting…at all.

Though she still refused to call him Syaoran.

The wind tugged gently at her dress and hair. Her old green dress had been worse for the wear, and Syaoran had given her another one. 

_**Flashback **_  
Syaoran handed Sakura the dress. It was rather pretty; a creamy color with a light pink trim.

Sakura smiled, taking the dress from him, along with his dagger.

"Hey! Give that back!" Syaoran said quickly, reaching out for the dagger.

Sakura shook her head and stepped back, and without another word went at the dress like a woman possessed.

When she was done, the dress fit her perfectly. The cuts from the dagger had sliced up the hem of the dress so it fell high above her knees in wispy tendrils. She'd cut the high neck so that it was a little lower than originally. She'd then ran her fingers through her hair, loosening it out somewhat, so it fell nicely around her shoulders, framing her face.

"You…" Syaoran said as Sakura handed him back the dress.

Sakura smiled, spinning in a small circle for him. "Like it? I hate proper things, it's so dull. Hope you don't mind"

She had, also, cut a hole in the back of the dress for her wings to fit through.

Syaoran gaped at her. _She's insane!_  
_**End Flashback  
**_  
Sakura could hear voices, angry voices, from somewhere in the city, growing louder and louder. Meaning only one thing.

They were getting closer.

Curious, Sakura walked from the ledge, high in the trees, down to the forest floor. Syaoran had left her side a while ago, insisting that he had to go and check on something.

_Is this what he had to go and check on?_ Sakura thought as she crept along the shadows beside the houses.

The city was so quite, too quiet, that night.

The more to the outskirts of the city she got, the louder the noises got.

And then Sakura realized; they weren't just angry voices, but the sounds were also the crash of metal on metal.

Someone was fighting. Sakura suddenly found herself running, her feet pounding on the soil.

_If only I had my sword with me…_She thought, remembering how Yukito had taken her sword from her two weeks ago.

Sakura turned a corner, stopping short at the scene she saw.

There were over fifty pixies at the edge of the city, swords drawn, shooting arrows…they were fighting…goblins.

A knot rose in Sakura's stomach as she saw a familiar pixie sink his sword into a goblin's neck, pulling it out with a sickening sucking noise.

The goblin fell to the ground, drained of life, a small pool of blood forming around it.

Sakura's hand flew to her mouth as she stared, in horror, at Syaoran.

"He…killed it." She breathed.

Syaoran didn't noticed her standing there, and neither did Yukito or all the other pixies fighting.

She was the invisible girl.

At least, she was, until a goblin saw her.

Sakura's eyes widened as the goblin's mouth turned up in a wicked smirk.

"There she is!" He shouted, raising his sword to point in Sakura's direction.

Following her first instinct, Sakura ran.

She could hear the goblins chasing after her as she dashed through the streets, their laughter and chanting pounding in her ears.

_I can't run from them!_ She thought frantically, stopping for a second to choose a path to run.

But when she heard the goblins shout again, she just turned right and ran.

_What do they want with me?  
_  
Yukito had never said what they wanted with her. Only that if they found her in the pixie city, they'd take her, if not kill her.

But why were they attacking the city in the first place?

Sakura didn't have much time to think on that, however, for suddenly a pair of hands shot out of nowhere and pulled her in between two houses. It was a tight squeeze, but she fit.

"L-Li?" Sakura gasped, out of breath and in shock, when she saw the familiar amber eyes.

"Shh." Syaoran hissed, cupping his hand over her mouth. His sword was beside him in it's sheath. The sword that had, probably, killed many goblins in just a few minuets. "Be quiet"

Sakura rolled her eyes, waiting for Syaoran to let go of her mouth.

The goblins ran past their hiding place, not noticing the fairy and pixie hiding between the two houses.

Millions of questions were running through Sakura's mind at that moment, but the most important was: Why?

Finally, Syaoran let go of Sakura's mouth.

"We have to go." Syaoran said.

"W-What? Go where?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Away from here." Syaoran said. "At least until the goblins leave"

Away? With Syaoran? "Why? Why not just let them take me?"

"Because," Syaoran said. "I thought I told you already, you're my responsibility"

Sakura nodded, allowing Syaoran to grab her hand and lead her from their hiding place, into the dark streets.

All around them Sakura could hear screaming and the sounds of sword on sword fighting.

"This is terrible!" Sakura cried as she and Syaoran ran through the streets. "Why are they doing this Li? Why are they attacking the city?"

"The goblins know that you are here, Sakura." Syaoran said from in front of her, his hand clasping her tightly. "They think they can defeat your people if they have you"

Sakura groaned. "So more people are trying to kidnap me?"

Syaoran smirked. "Everyone wants you"

Sakura glared at him.

They continued running, their shadows running along the houses beside them. It seemed as if the city would never end.

Suddenly, a goblin pounced out of nowhere and rammed into Syaoran, causing him to let go of Sakura's hand and fall to the ground, the fighting goblin on top of him.

"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped, watching in horror as the goblin sunk his dagger into Syaoran's arm.

Syaoran gasped in pain, kicking the goblin off him, sitting up and clutching his shoulder, one eye shut in pain.

The goblin smirked, his teeth were pointed, sharp, and black. His beady yellow eyes fixed on the pixie prince. "Die!"

He jumped at Syaoran again, but was stopped by something.

Sakura.

She'd jumped up and kicked the goblin in mid-air, sending the tiny creature flying into a nearby building.

"Come on Syaoran!" Sakura shouted, grabbing Syaoran and pulling him off the ground, slipping on of her arms under his arm and around his shoulders as they ran, for support.

"I'm…fine." He said.

Sakura laughed faintly, not slowing down for a moment. "Right. That's a deep wound. You are so full of it"

"We can stop." He said

"Let me see your wound." Sakura said.

Syaoran rolled his eyes as Sakura checked the wound.

"It's fine." She said. "It'll be healed soon. A couple of days, tops"

Syaoran sighed, rubbing his hand over his forehead. "Well, what do you think of war?"

"Not to pretty." Sakura sighed. "Where are we supposed to hide?"

"I don't know." Syaoran said, somewhat sheepishly.

Sakura smirked, turning her head toward the city. "They're following us. I think I pissed that guy off"

"Let's go." Syaoran said, turning and running into the forest.

With a tired sigh, Sakura followed Syaoran into the forest.

The sound of the goblin's footsteps rushing after them was like drums in Sakura's ears. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her as she ran.

"Come on!" Syaoran shouted at her over her shoulder.

Sakura didn't answer, she only ran faster, but Syaoran was faster and was well ahead of her now.

Spying a short cut, Sakura jumped onto a nearby log and jumping off it, her dress snagging on a piece of wood.

But instead of hitting the ground, as she'd suspected, Sakura hit something cold, and wet.

_Water!_ Sakura thought frantically. She'd never learned to swim, she never thought she'd have to.

Sakura surfaced, her feet kicking hysterically under the surface of the icy water, coughing and choking. "S-Syaoran!"

She plummeted back under the water as if she'd been tied down by something heavy, sinking further and further beneath the surface.

Her lungs were screaming for air, her eyes wide with fear, her hands clawing upwards, praying for the replenishing air above.

But she couldn't get any further to the surface. Her feet stopped moving and Sakura closed her eyes, the water around her growing fuzzy, the small patches of moonlight casting her in an eerie glow.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review!  
Hint: Interesting chapter beginning! REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS! 


	8. Misunderstanding

**Reviewers  
Pinaygrrl  
Breadway Belle  
Obitakuleht  
Stephie 23  
Cloverluck11  
MK  
VampireJazzy  
Sentai  
Baka Deshis  
Spike-563259  
MistressMizu  
Reader Love  
Dreaming-Twilight  
Flutist726**

_**Author's Note!**  
Hey everyone! I'm going away until Saturday so REVIEW and READ MY OTHER STORIES while I'm gone! I'm bored...haha_

**

* * *

**

**Forbidden  
Chapter Eight: Misunderstanding**

Syaoran stopped, no longer able to hear the sounds of the goblins rushing after him.

Or Sakura.

He turned. "Sakura?"

She wasn't there. She wasn't at his side, running after him.

_Where is she?_ He thought, his feet carrying him back down the path he'd run down. _Did…the goblins get her?_

If they did, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. If she hated it in the pixie city, then she'd really hate it in the goblin's homes.

He ran faster through the dark trees, the moonlight his only source of sight, his almond eyes searching frantically for the fairy girl.

"Sakura!" He shouted, cocking his ear, hoping to hear her voice among the trees.

But her voice never came.

The forest was deathly silent.

Syaoran sighed, sitting down on a nearby log.

Suddenly, his eyes caught something.

A creamy piece of cloth, the moon reflecting off it. The cloth from Sakura's dress.

Syaoran looked around him for a sign of the girl, when he saw it.

A lake.

To a human it would just be a large patch of water, but to people pixie and fairy size, it was a huge lake.

Could fairies swim?

Syaoran didn't give it a second thought. He dove into the water, icy pins instantly rushing across his skin. He had been a swimmer since he was young, and was, obviously, very good at it.

He hovered in the water, his eyes scanning the dark water for the faintest sight of Sakura.

Then he spotted her.

With a gasp Syaoran rose to the surface, took a breath, and dove back down.

Sakura was floating close to the bottom, her auburn hair floating around her like a cloud, her eyes closed. She looked supernatural, with the moon illuminating her body.

He swam as fast as he could towards the fairy, his arm circling her waist tightly.

With one kick he rose to the surface, his arm tightly around Sakura. He swam to shore, but Sakura didn't wake up.

_Please be okay_. he thought, dragging her onto shore, exhausted.

He turned Sakura onto her back, she still wasn't awake.

"No…" Syaoran sighed, brushing some hair from her face.

_She is going to kill me for this…_ Syaoran thought, kneeling beside her, pinching her nose with one hand and tilting her chin with the other.

_Here goes nothing._ He brought his lips to hers, his eyes closed, praying. He blew air into her mouth, taking his lips from hers and looking down at her chest. Still not moving.

"I am so, so dead." Syaoran shook his head. Sakura would be pissed when she woke up.

Syaoran pressed his lips against hers again and again.

Finally, Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she started to cough.

Syaoran quickly backed away from her, trying to look as if he hadn't been doing anything.

Sakura sat up, her hand covering her mouth, coughing violently, her eyes closed.

"Are you…okay?" Syaoran asked hesitantly.

Sakura nodded, her eyes opening. She stopped coughing. "I am."

Syaoran smiled faintly, his cheeks were flaring. He was thankful for the darkness of the moon.

"Um…Syaoran?" Sakura said suddenly.

Syaoran looked up. "What?"

"Why were you…kissing me?"

Syaoran's eyes went wide, his whole face turning bright red. "I-I wasn't k-kissing you!"

Sakura shot him a look. "I woke up, I know what I saw. Well…felt."

"I was n-not kissing you!" Syaoran growled. "You almost drowned! You weren't breathing I had to do something! L-Like I'd ever kiss you anyway, you're a fairy!"

Sakura glared at him, really glared at him. "Fine!"

Syaoran looked away from her, his cheeks still on fire, his arms folded stubbornly across his chest. "The goblins are gone."

"Good." Sakura said stiffly, refusing to look at him, too. "Can we go back to the city yet?"

"Not yet." Syaoran said.

"Can I have my wings untied?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran thought for a moment. "Sure, why not?" _It's not like she could fly away…she's still too wet, not to mention her wings would be stiff.  
_  
Sakura turned her back to him and Syaoran knelt behind her, taking his dagger from his boot, pressing the blade to the rope around her wings.

But he didn't cut it.

He was mesmerized by the brilliant color to her wings; gold with a green shine, and how they just sprouted from between her shoulder blades.

He also noticed how low her dress went in the back.

He swallowed and cut the rope.

Sakura sighed, her wings unfolding themselves.

But no sooner had she done that, did she wince and fold her wings back against her back.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"They're stiff." Sakura smiled sheepishly. "I can't fly yet."

"Well you wouldn't fly anyways." Syaoran said, getting to his feet, Sakura following after him. "You're still my prisoner, remember?"

Sakura smirked, walking past him. "Do you normally kiss your prisoners?"

Syaoran growled. "I did not kiss you!"

"Sure Li, sure."

He growled and lashed out, grabbing her arm, pulling her back against him.

Where he promptly pressed his lips against hers.

It had been tempting, before, when he'd been closer to her, but now that she'd challenged him, he had free range.

And he didn't regret it, not one bit.

He pulled away from her, both their breaths coming in short gasps.

"If I wanted to kiss you, I would have done that." He smirked.

She stared up at him, blushing furiously. "You are such…a jerk."

"Then why'd you kiss me back?"

When her face had turned even redder, Syaoran knew that he was right, and he hadn't been dreaming when he'd felt the fairy kiss him back.

"I-I didn't." She stammered.

"Sure Sakura, sure." Syaoran mocked.

She glared at him. "You insensitive-"

But her words were cut off when Syaoran leaned forward and caught her mouth in his, again.

_This is wrong._ Syaoran thought as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her small frame against him. _It's forbidden. But…it feels so right…and I want it.  
_  
He felt her arms wrap around his neck tightly as she pulled herself closer to him, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers.

He parted her mouth with him, sliding is tongue into her mouth, exploring her, taking in her full taste.

_I…I love a fairy._ Syaoran thought as he pressed her against a nearby tree._ I love…Sakura.  
_  
Just as Syaoran began to kiss her passionately, with all he had, his hand sliding up her thigh and under the hem of her dress, Sakura pulled away.

"We should get back."

Syaoran sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

_Damn it._

**XxXxX**

Tomoyo frowned, her arms folded across her chest. She was standing outside the palace gates, staring out at the fairy city, cast in a dim shadow under the moonlight.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol said, walking up behind her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just…thinking." Tomoyo said softly, the wind tugging at her hair, her gray eyes sad.

Eriol smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, hugging her against his chest. "Don't worry about Sakura, Tomoyo. She's a strong girl, I'm sure she's fine."

"I know." Tomoyo said sadly. "But I still can't help but wonder what's happening to her. I mean…she's just one fairy in that city of thousands of pixies."

Eriol sighed and kissed her cheek softly. "I know, I know. I think about that often, too. But I truly think that Sakura will be okay."

"But what if she went and did something stupid like…I don't know…fall in love with a pixie?"

Eriol laughed. "What gave you that idea?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "I don't know. I mean…that Syaoran, he was handsome, same with his friend. And you never know. I mean, she's been there for two weeks, if she were dead don't you think they'd tell us in some way."

Eriol nodded. It was true. Normally if the pixies killed one of their kind, they'd send the corpse to the city by bird or something.

But the thought of Sakura falling in love with a pixie? That was impossible.

"She'd never do that Tomoyo." Eriol said. "She hates them, remember? Ever since they killed her parents…I just can't see her falling for on."

Tomoyo smiled faintly. "I guess. But…what if?"

"Well, if," Eriol sighed. "That wouldn't really be acceptable, in either our city or the pixie's. I mean, we're enemies, and Queen Yelan would never let anyone in her kingdom to marry or…whatever, a fairy. And I know my parent's wouldn't either."

"What about you?" Tomoyo asked. "Would you allow a pixie and a fairy to marry?"

Eriol shrugged. "I really wouldn't care. Why do you ask?"

Tomoyo sighed, leaning against his chest. "I've just noticed…but Zachary has been spending a lot of time in the dungeon with that pixie, Rika."

* * *

Okay hope you liked the fluffiness! Review! 


	9. Anger and Love

**Reviewers  
Stephie 23  
Cloverluck 11  
Broadway Belle  
Pinaygrrl  
Baka Deshis  
Mistress Mizu  
Someone  
MK  
VampireJazzy  
Spike-563259  
Animeflower  
Hoshiko Megami  
Flutist726  
LilAngel123  
-kawaii-domo-kowai-  
BabyYuri108  
Lilfireangel  
MunChixD  
Obitakuleht  
Fire-onagoddess  
TheFicChicks2  
NightMiko  
Cat-power  
Sakura Mei Yunalesca  
PINKCHERRYBLOSSOM  
CherryBlossom  
Serenity**

_**Author's Note!  
**Sorry it took so long everyone, but I was grounded (ha ha) and I won't be updating for another week because I have drama camp until Friday and I work until Sunday. So sorry!_

**

* * *

**

**Forbidden  
Chapter Nine: Anger and Love**

It didn't take Sakura and Syaoran long to get back to the pixie city. The whole walk there neither of them had spoken a word.  
Neither of them wanted to.

_I kissed her…I liked it. I…love her._ Syaoran thought, staring at the ground blankly. _I am so dead._

He stole a glace at Sakura, who was walking beside him at some distance. Her hair was still a bit wet from the water and was curling slightly.

With a strangled sigh, Syaoran turned back to where he was walking, his almond eyes angry.

The city came into view. Syaoran could no longer hear the screams or sound of battle, only the angry chattering of pixies.

"Something's wrong." Sakura said, almost to herself. "People sound angry"

"No duh." Syaoran couldn't help but retort.

She shot him a glare, but picked up her speed. "Come on Syaoran"

Syaoran smirked._ At least she's using my real name now._

The city was, indeed, in a frenzy. The streets were filled with pixies, yelling and bickering at each other. Some were crying for the loss of loved ones and some were silent, but most were in an outrage.

As soon as Syaoran and Sakura arrived, Syaoran knew that it was a mistake to come back so soon.

"There she is!" A pixie shouted, his finger pointed in Sakura's direction. "It's her fault the goblins attacked! They only wanted her!"

_Shit_. Syaoran thought. _They're putting the blame on Sakura!_

Syaoran turned to look at the fairy girl; her face was set in a shocked expression, her emerald eyes wide, her body frozen in place.

The crowds had started to move angrily towards Sakura, but Syaoran stepped in front of her as if on instinct.

"Don't protect her!" The same pixie shouted, his brow furrowed in rage. "If the goblins want her, I say we give her to them!"

"Yeah!" Another pixie shouted from somewhere in the crowd. "Or at least get rid of her!"

The crowds buzzed in agreement, continuing to advance on the two.

"Leave her alone." Syaoran said acidly, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "By order of the Prince this girl is not to be touched"

The man who had initially spoken up grumbled something under his breath, his fists clenching tightly at his sides. Syaoran knew what he was thinking; if only he didn't have to listen to the prince.

But then a voice rang out above the murmurs of the crowd, a familiar voice.

Queen Yelan.

"My dear Syaoran." She said from one of the bridges just over the crowds of pixies. "You make a very good point. But…I do believe that my say will end this"

Syaoran heard Sakura's breath catch in her throat from behind him, if only she hadn't back talked Yelan the first day she'd been in the city.

"She's my responsibility." Syaoran said quickly. "So it's my decision"

Yelan smiled down at Syaoran. "My, you are a clever boy aren't you? Well as true as that statement is Syaoran, these are my people and I say what they may do"

Syaoran gaped at her, his mother, in shock. "W-What?"

"You heard me." Yelan said, her attention turning to the people. "You may do what you want with her. I'm tired of having her in my kingdom"

Sakura gasped from behind Syaoran as the pixies cheered and moved towards her.

Syaoran felt her grip his arm and spin him around. Her emerald eyes fierce, she made a demand. "Let me go!"

He stared blankly at her. "What?"

"Say that I'm free." Sakura said, her voice filled with panic. A pixie lashed out and grabbed her arm, tearing her hands free from Syaoran. She shouted over the crowd. "Let me go!"

Syaoran was being pushed away from Sakura then, the crowds surrounding the fairy girl, shouting things like "Tear her wings off!" "Kill her!" or "Burn the witch!"

"Syaoran please!" Sakura cried, Syaoran becoming further and further away. "Set me free!"

Syaoran nodded. It had to be done if she were to be saved. "I set-"

His words were cut off when a pixie accidentally slammed into him, sending him crashing to the ground in the mob.

"Syaoran!" He heard Sakura shout.

"Sakura!" Syaoran gasped, trying to get to his feet. He was only hit down again. "I command you to stop this! All of you!"

"We're listening to the Queen now." A pixie sneered at him.

_No!_ Syaoran thought frantically, hearing Sakura's screaming and pleading to be let go over the crowd. _Sakura! They'll kill her!  
_  
He got quickly to his feet and tried to push through the crowd, shoving people to the side with all his might, only to be pushed back by another. "Sakura!"

"Let me go!" He heard Sakura shriek. "Stop it please!"

He couldn't see her anymore.

Suddenly someone had gotten a grip of Syaoran's arm and pulled him from the crowd.

"Meilin!" Syaoran gasped. "Help Sakura! We have to get her out of there"

The ruby-eyed pixie shook her head. "No"

Syaoran gaped at her. "What?"

"No Syaoran." Meilin said. "They won't disobey Yelan. And…neither will I"

"But I'm your cousin! Your friend!" Syaoran said harshly.

"Right!" Meilin laughed bitterly. "And that's all you'll ever be, right? I don't have to help Sakura, Syaoran. And I won't. I wouldn't mind seeing that bitch dead"

Syaoran couldn't believe it. Meilin, the only person other than Yukito that he'd ever been able to trust…refused to help him.

"Fine." He said acidly, snatching his arm grip her grip. "I'll help her myself"

Meilin frowned. "You can't help her Syaoran, there's no way you'll be able to get through those crowds." She gripped his arm again. "And I won't let you disobey my queen."

**XxXxX**

Zachary sat silently on the stone floor, his back against the wall, his fingers tracing the wooden bars of the cell lightly.

"What are you thinking?" Rika asked. She, too, was sitting against the wall, her brown eyes looking over Zachary curiously.

He smiled faintly at her. "I think…Sakura's okay"

Rika smiled. "I…hope she is"

He laughed. "That's a change in tune"

"Well…" Rika sighed. "From what you've told me about her, over the past two weeks, I can't help but think that she might be a good person"

"She is." Zachary said. He'd found, over the past few days, that his thoughts about Sakura had grown less and less, and his thoughts about the pixie girl, Rika, had grown steadily. Her brown eyes filled his mind almost constantly, and when Zachary thought of Sakura, he no longer got the butterflies in his stomach.

But when he thought of Rika…

The fairy sighed and turned to look at Rika. "Do you mind it here?"

Rika shrugged. "If everyone is like you, then I guess I wouldn't. But…I would like to get out of this cell"

"I'd like you to, too." Zachary smiled. "I'd show you the city, let you meet my friends and family"

"Family?"

He nodded, a faint blush crossing his cheeks. "Yeah, why not?"

Rika smiled, her hand crossing the bar and entangling with his. "You know…Zachary? I like you…a lot. Over the past two weeks I've seen that someone…who I would have thought otherwise…can be really nice"

Zachary grinned and gripped her hand tightly. "I feel the same way"

Rika's smile faded slightly. "But…we wouldn't be accepted, in either cities"

Zachary laughed faintly. "True. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I really don't care"

Then he leaned forward, and kissed her between the bars.

* * *

Okay! I bit of a shorter chapter there. What will happen to Sakura? Syaoran? Zachary and Rika? Review to find out!  
And yes, the plot will thicken as this story goes on.  
Yeah, there's more! Haha...sorry, it was patheticly short... 


	10. Treachery

_**Author's Note!  
**Thanks to ALL the reviewers! I hate this new rule where I can't reply...so thank you! SOrry the update took so long!_

**

* * *

Forbidden  
Chapter Ten: Treachery**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, her breath coming in short gasps. Her eyelids felt like there were stones sewn to them, her whole body ached and felt like it was on fire.

"Ah, she wakes." A voice said cheerily.

Sakura groaned and lifted her head slightly, wincing with the pain it brought. "Y-Yukito?"

He smiled at her, running a damp piece of cloth other her cheek. "You're alright. That's great"

Sakura tried to lift her hand to rub her eyes, but was unable to.

Her wrists were chained, along with her ankles. She was sitting on the ground at the edge of the pixie city, chained to a post.

"W-What's going on?" She gasped.

"The pixies got a little out of control." Yukito said with a frown. "I'm embarrassed to even call myself a pixie. I'm just glad your alive"

"What's going on?" Sakura asked again, her voice harsh.

"Okay, okay." Yukito smirked. "Even injured your still lively. You're chained up, obviously, and I don't have the key. The city plans to give you to the bats come sundown."

Sakura's eyes flew open, her heart suddenly beating a lot faster. Other than pixies, bats were on the top of the list for fairy's enemies.

They loved the taste of her kind and hunted them often.

"B-Bats?"

Yukito nodded. "Yeah. It's a little extreme, in my opinion. But it's what the city's decided"

Sakura sighed and lowered her head, fighting back tears. "This can't be happening"

"I'm sorry Sakura." Yukito said, resting his hand lightly on her shoulder. "But I can't do anything. I wish I could…but I can't"

Sakura nodded slightly. "It's okay. But…could you leave me alone, for a while?"

Yukito nodded and got to his feet, setting the bucket of water and the cloth next to her.

Then he was gone.

Sakura looked down at herself. Her arms and legs were dotted with dark bruises, and Sakura just bet that there were more underneath her clothing.

What clothing was left.

Her dress had been torn, even more, by the pixies. One of the straps was ripped and the pieces lay loosely off her shoulders. There were rips in the waist and the hem had been torn so much that it crawled even higher up her thighs.

"Bastards." Sakura choked, hot tears stinging at her eyes. "I hate them all"

_It's not my fault I'm here._ Sakura thought bitterly. _If I hadn't been kidnapped…then none of this would have happened. The goblins wouldn't have attacked and I wouldn't be in this situation.  
_  
She sighed, rubbing her cheek on her shoulder, since she couldn't read it with her hands.

"But if I hadn't come here." Sakura mused softly. "Then I never would have met Yukito…or…Syaoran"

As much as Sakura hated to admit it, she wouldn't trade her time with Syaoran for the world. Even the bad times.

_I can't believe I'm thinking this._ Sakura smiled. _I can't be in love with Syaoran. He's…a pixie. I'm supposed to hate pixies._

But…who had ever told her to hate them in the first place?

No one.

No one had ever told Sakura to hate the pixies. Sure, Touya had been resentful, but no one had ever told Sakura how to feel towards them.

She just figured that it had to be that way.

Suddenly, the sound of feet scuffing on the ground caught Sakura's attention.

She looked up.

_Yelan…_

The Queen stood over Sakura. Tall and proud, an arrogant smirk playing across her pretty face.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, her tone jagged.

"I wanted to see the infamous Sakura Kinomoto before her death." Yelan smiled. "How does it feel, knowing that your going to die?"

"Life fears death, but lives only to die." Sakura said. "Death is inevitable. You know how it feels to know your going to die. We all die"

Yelan glared at her. "You still have that tongue, girl. Pity"

"I'll never get rid of it too." Sakura smiled wickedly. "No matter what. When I die, my voice will haunt you"

Yelan laughed shortly. "I doubt it. Your soul will go straight to hell. I have nothing to worry about"

"Except when you come down to hell after me, I'll be waiting." Sakura smirked.

Yelan frowned, but did not answer.

"So tell me, queen," Sakura smirked. "Why? Why do you hate me so much? Is it because I didn't give you respect? Well I didn't get respect, and I forgave a lot of people"

"Including my son." Yelan spat.

Sakura nodded. "Yes. Including Syaoran"

"Oh so it's Syaoran you call him now?" Yelan snapped, sounding angry. "I wish he had never brought you here. You took my son away from me"

"What a sob story." Sakura sighed.

"You want to know why I hate you?" Yelan asked.

"Sure why not, we have until sundown"

"I hate all fairies." Yelan said. "All of them. You are wicked creatures that don't belong on this earth. Birds are meant to fly, not you"

"So…you're jealous"

Yelan glared at her. "I think not"

"So why then?" Sakura snapped, her anger flaring. "What is your plan? To wipe out all of the fairies? Well that's impossible! There's far too many of us"

Yelan smiled.

Sakura did not like that smile.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you." Yelan snickered, kneeling beside Sakura on the ground. "Since your going to die soon anyways"

_What…what is she planning?_ Sakura thought breathlessly.

"You want to know my plan?" Yelan laughed. "Well I'll tell you. Your death will not only be a plus for my city, but for me. You see, by giving you to the bats, they have agreed to aid my in the defeat of the fairy kingdom"

"You'll never find the city." Sakura snapped.

"I've already found it." Yelan smiled. "Your fairy rings lead me right to it. They're guarding the city, so it must be in the center"

"The pixies hate the bats just as much as we do." Sakura said. "They'll never fight alongside them"

Yelan shrugged, flicking some hair from Sakura's face. "That may be true, little fairy, but no matter. Many of my people will die, but I will be joined with the bat colonies. What pixies are left will live with me in our new kingdom with the bats. We will be unstoppable"

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. _No…there's no way she can do this! Her people…she's willing to sacrifice them?_

"What about Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "He won't agree." She hoped.

"Syaoran will do what he is told." Yelan said flatly, her almond eyes looking up suddenly. "Now I must take my leave"

Yelan ran her hand down the side of Sakura's face, sending chills down the girl's spine.

"Goodbye Sakura. I'll see you in hell"

With that Yelan got to her feet and gracefully walked away, disappearing among the pixie houses…the sun setting slowly behind her.

Sakura gasped. _Oh no! The bats will be coming soon!  
_  
She began to struggle violently in her chains. "I have to tell…Syaoran!"

_What if Syaoran refuses to follow his mother's wishes?_ Sakura thought frantically. _What will she do to him? She's willing to sacrifice her people…would she be willing to sacrifice her own son?  
_  
The sound of feet scarping against the forest floor woke Sakura from her thoughts. She looked up, expecting to see the queen standing there once again.

But instead it was the one Sakura had just been thinking of.

Syaoran.

"We don't have much time." Syaoran said, kneeling in front of her and unsheathing his dagger. "You have to go, now"

Sakura gaped at him as he carefully picked the lock to the chains. "Why are you doing this? You'd finally have me out of your hair…I wouldn't be a bother anymore"

Syaoran smirked faintly as he undid chain after chain. "The sun is setting, as you can tell, I'm sorry it took me so long…Meilin wouldn't shut up"

"Meilin?"

"My cousin." Syaoran said, remembering how Sakura had never met Meilin. "She pulled me out of the crowd, that's why I couldn't help you. I had to knock her out, she was keeping me in the palace"

"But you're the prince!"

"That doesn't seem to matter much anymore." Syaoran said flatly. "Something's going on, I need to find out"

Sakura frowned. "I…know, what's going on"

Syaoran's breath stopped and he stopped picking the last lock that was hooked to her ankle. "W-What? You do? What is it?"

So Sakura told him everything that Yelan had just told her.

Syaoran, once Sakura had finished telling him about Yelan's plan, sat in silence, his eyes wide.

_What is he thinking?_ Sakura wondered.

"I can't believe it…" Syaoran breathed. "She would risk the lives of our people…in order to gain power and defeat…your people"

Sakura nodded sadly. "Yes"

Syaoran's fists clenched tightly together as he went back to work picking the last lock to Sakura's chains. "Then you have to get out of here…somewhere safe"

"I'm going back." Sakura said.

The last lock clicked open and Syaoran stood, Sakura along with him.

"To the fairy city?" He asked, his almond eyes fixed with something…

Sakura nodded, clasping her hands together in front of her. "I have to. To…warn my people. We have to get ready to fight"

Syaoran nodded. "Okay. But…be careful, will you?"

Sakura laughed faintly. "I think you should be careful. Yelan…I don't know what she'd do if she found out you weren't on her side. You aren't on her side…are you?"

Syaoran smiled and grabbed her hands and held them against his chest. "Of course I'm not. Believe it or not Sakura but…I don't hate fairies…not anymore"

Sakura smiled up at him, tears stinging her eyes. _I have to tell him. I have to tell him now before it's too late…  
_  
"Syaoran I-"

Her words were cut off by the soft flapping of many wings and the shrill sounds of bats.

"You have to go, now!" Syaoran hissed. "Can you fly?"

Sakura nodded, her wings beating rapidly on her back, lifting her off the ground.

Syaoran still held her hands though, as she rose. "Be careful." he said, taking off the bracelets around her wrists, the ones that bound her magic.

Sakura smiled and pulled back towards him, pressing her lips lightly against his.

He sighed and pulled her back against him tightly, kissing her passionately, hungrily.

"Be careful." He breathed when he broke the kiss, his breath hot on her cheeks.

Sakura nodded. "You too. I'll be back for you"

He smirked. "Don't worry about me. If I can, I'll get out of the city with a group and meet you in the fairy city"

Sakura nodded and hovered above him. "Just, don't get caught in the fairy rings, okay?"

Syaoran nodded. "Go! Before they come!"

Sakura smiled and waved slightly, turning and darting into the air.

* * *

Okay! Longer chapter there….review! 


	11. Return

_Hey everyone! Thank you SO much for your patience and reviews!  
This will be the last chapter for a while (writer's block...among other things) check my xanga for details!_

* * *

Forbidden  
Chapter Eleven: Return

Sakura's wings beat rapidly on her back as she flew through the air, dashing past the trees and branches, her emerald eyes darting around the scenery, searching for the slightest hint of a bat. Despite the situation she was in, Sakura smiled. She was going home. She could fly, and her wrists weren't weighted down by the medallions that bound her magic.

From not being able to fly for over two weeks, Sakura's wings were still a little stiff. But none the less, she could fly.

And it felt great.

The small tunes from the fairy city suddenly came into hearing. Sakura's pulse quickened, excitement making her fly faster.

_Will I ever see Syaoran again?_ Sakura thought, her smile fading. She'd realized as they were parting…that she'd fallen for him, hard, over the past two weeks.

Even though, at the beginning, he hadn't been nice to her…he'd redeemed himself. Very well.

Sakura closed her eyes, spreading her arms and spinning in the air, giggling to herself. Two weeks ago she'd wondered if she'd ever find love like Tomoyo and Eriol. But now? Maybe she'd found it.

The fairy city came into view, tiny light hovering above the ground in the dark of the night. Sakura wanted to scream with joy at the sight, but thought she'd rather make everything a surprise, and show up without being noticed.

Tomoyo would, most definitely, be at the palace with Eriol.

She dove down towards the city, the wind rushing past her like a wave. She cut through it, landing gracefully on the hill that led to the palace.

Without even waiting for the guards to let her in, Sakura hovered past them, straight into the palace.

"Where is Prince Eriol?" Sakura asked, spying a young squire standing in a corner.

Startled, the boy stammered. "I-In the m-main hall."

Sakura grinned. "Thanks!" and flew off.

She knew the palace, mostly, like the back of her hand and made it to the main hall quickly.

The doors to it were closed.

She knocked.

"Who is it?" Eriol's voice said from behind the door.

Sakura giggled, lowering her voice. "A message for Prince Eriol."

"Can you send it later?" Another voice said. Touya.

"Sorry," Sakura said, finding it hard to keep her voice low. "But it's urgent."

There was a sigh.

"Fine, fine." Eriol said. "Send it in."

Sakura grinned opening the doors to the main hall. "I can't believe that you wanted to make me wait!"

Tomoyo shrieked when she saw Sakura, rushing over to her friend and wrapping her arms around Sakura's neck, bawling into her auburn hair. "Sakura!"

Sakura laughed and hugged Tomoyo. "I missed you guys! So much!"

"Sakura!" Eriol and Touya gasped at once, grinning and flying over to the two girls.

Tomoyo, finally, let go of Sakura and the golden-winged girl hugged Eriol and the her brother. "I missed you guys!"

"What did they do to you?" Touya asked, his strong arms refusing to let Sakura go. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, though I can't breath at the moment." Sakura giggled.

Touya smirked and let go of his little sister. But his smile quickly faded when he saw the bruises on his sister's body.

"What happened?" Tomoyo gasped, also spying the bruises.

"Oh, these?" Sakura laughed faintly. "I pissed a few people off. Actually…the whole city."

"Oh Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, hugging her friend again. "Did they do terrible things to you?"

"No!" Sakura laughed. "I was, actually, treated nicely…except for last night of course, but still."

"Did that filthy Prince touch you?" Touya snarled.

_Apparently he heard that Syaoran was the one to catch me_. Sakura thought with a smile.

"Um…no." Sakura said, feeling a blush creeping across her cheeks. What would her brother think of Syaoran? "He was the one who actually let me go."

Sakura's eyes met Eriol's.

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Well, I need to talk to Sakura alone, okay? You two wait outside….go get Zachary. I'll fill you in later."

"What?" Both Touya and Tomoyo gasped.

"No way!" Touya shouted. "She just got back! With her luck the fucking pixies will be back to get her!"

"We have worse problems Touya." Sakura laughed. "Now you two go, I'll talk later okay?"

Touya frowned but turned and left, mumbling profanities against pixies under his breath.

Once Tomoyo and Touya was gone, Sakura turned to Eriol.

"We have trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Eriol asked, motioning for Sakura to sit down.

Sakura sat down at the table, made from wood bark and berry leaves. "The Queen, Yelan, she's insane! She's joining forces with bats to attack the city!"

Eriol frowned. "That's not good."

"That's not the worse of it." Sakura said. "Not all the pixies are going to be willing to fight alongside the bats because, as you know, they hate them as much as we do. So if they don't fight for her…they'll die along with us."

Eriol's eyes widened. "She's willing to kill her own people?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. And not just her own people but…Syaoran too. He's on our side, he doesn't agree with what his mother's doing."

"Syaoran? Prince Syaoran? She's going to kill her own son?"

"If needed, most likely."

"Wait." Eriol said suddenly, running a hand through his blue hair. "How do you know all this?"

Sakura laughed faintly. "Well, actually. Just before Syaoran set me free…I was scheduled to be sacrificed to the bats. Since she thought I was going to die, Yelan told me."

"Okay…" Eriol said. "She's not the smartest…then how do you know whose side Syaoran's on?"

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up again and she quickly looked down at her lap.

"Oh, I see." Eriol said, Sakura could hear the smile in his voice. "You've fallen in love with him then."

Sakura looked up at Eriol sheepishly. "Um…yes."

Eriol sighed, running his hands through his sapphire hair, his eyes shaking with something. "Sakura…you know that's forbidden."

Sakura frowned and nodded. "I…know. But Eriol, if you went what I just went through you'd feel the same way…I want to be with him!"

Eriol smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a tight, friendly hug. "I will believe in whatever you wish for, Sakura."

Sakura grinned, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you Eriol, you're such a good friend!"

Eriol smiled. "I'm just glad your all right…and happy."

Just then Zachary came bursting in. "Sakura!"

Sakura turned and smiled. "Zachary! How are you?"

"You're all right!" Zachary sighed, wrapping his arms around Sakura in a tight hug. "I'm so glad!"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. But we have a problem."

Zachary pulled away from her, his hands on her shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"Well for one." Eriol sighed. "Queen Yelan has gone insane. She's fighting along side the bats to attack us."

"W-What?" Zachary gasped. "How? When?"

"Soon." Sakura said. "I don't know when, but I just came to warn everyone."

"You mean…your going back?" Eriol gaped at her.

Sakura nodded. "I have to. I'm meeting Syaoran just outside the city. Zachary I'm-"

"Your meeting the prince?" Zachary growled. "Sakura he kidnapped you! Why go back to him?"

"B-Because." Sakura said softly. "I…love him."

Zachary stared blankly at Sakura, a faint smile creeping across his face. "Oh no." Eriol groaned. "So it's true then?"

"What's true?" Sakura looked up, confused.

"Zachary, don't tell me your in love with that pixie girl, Rika."

Zachary's cheeks flared, but he nodded. "Yes."

Sakura grinned. "Ha! Now I'm not the only one! But Zachary, I have to take Rika back with me."

"No you don't." Zachary said. "She's staying with me."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Syaoran will want to know if she's okay. If you want you can come with us, I won't be able to carry her myself."

Zachary nodded. "I'll come with you, then, me and Rika."

"Great!" Sakura grinned, turning back to Eriol. "I'll send a signal when the pixies are getting closer, okay? Just ready everyone, get the women and children hidden, and be ready to fight"

Eriol nodded. "Tomoyo! Touya, you can come back in"

The two fairies stepped through the door and walked up to the group. "What's going on?"

"War." Eriol said. "The pixies are attacking soon, alongside the bats. Sakura, Zachary and the pixie Rika are meeting with the pixie prince by the boundaries soon, we will stay here and get ready to fight."

"W-What? With the bats?" Tomoyo gasped. "But that's suicide! The bats will turn on them in the end!"

"I don't think Yelan knows that." Sakura sighed. "But I have to go. Zachary, come with me to get Rika."

"Oh no." Touya growled, grabbing Sakura's arm as she attempted to sweep from the room. "If your going back to that prince, I'm coming with you."

"No Touya, that wouldn't-"

"Too bad." Touya said, walking from the room, following after Zachary.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Great, now I have to protect Syaoran from Touya." and followed after her brother and friend.

* * *

Okay! A bit of a shorter chapter but whatever. REVIEW!  
And so….the war begins! 


	12. Into War

Author's Note!  
You guys seriously have no IDEA how late I stayed up to finish this chapter! YOU HAD BETTER REVIEW!**

* * *

**

Forbidden  
Chapter Twelve: Into War

Sakura, Zachary and Touya all flew towards the boundaries of the fairy city, Rika in Zachary's arms, staring down at the earth below her in wonder.

"Wow, I never knew flying was like this." She breathed.

Sakura smirked. "We're almost there"

The three fairies and pixie soon made it out of the fairy city, the lush emerald forest surrounding them as they darted through the trees.

"There they are!" Rika shouted, pointing down to the ground. "Just beside that fairy ring! I never noticed how obvious they were until now!"

Sakura smirked, but said nothing, diving down towards the small group of pixies hidden among the toadstools and leaves.

"Sakura!" Syaoran smiled grabbing Sakura's hands and she descended in front of him. Yukito and Spinel were with him, each looking ready for battle.

"Syaoran." Sakura smiled, landing softly on the ground in front of him. "Did you three make it out of the city okay?"

"Sure." Spinel smirked. "We had to dodge Meilin a few times, but otherwise we were fine"

"What do you mean, dodge her?"

Yukito shrugged. "She suspected we were going to turn on Yelan, so it was hard to sneak away, we had to fake her out a bit"

Sakura smiled. "Oh, this is my friend Zachary and my brother Touya"

"Rika!" Spinel grinned. "Your alive!"

"Of course I am." Rika smiled.

"I-I'm sorry Rika." Syaoran said softly, turning his eyes to the ground. "I shouldn't have left you behind"

The pixie girl shrugged. "It's okay Syaoran, really. I mean, if anything it was a good thing that you-"

Her words, however, were cut off when Touya burst forward and sunk his fist into the side of Syaoran's face.

"Touya!" Sakura shrieked, getting in between her brother and Syaoran. "What are you doing?"

"He deserved it!" Touya growled. "He fucking kidnapped you Sakura!"

"Get over it Touya!" Sakura growled. "God!"

"It's okay Sakura." Syaoran smirked, rubbing his cheek. "I think he had a right to do that"

"I have a right to do a lot more than just that." Touya snarled, advancing on Syaoran.

"Whoa, chill out dude." Yukito said, grabbing Touya's arm, holding him back.

"Who the hell are these people anyway?" Touya snapped.

"This is Spinel and Yukito." Sakura said. "They, uh…well, you get it"

Touya glared at Yukito through slit eyes. "I suggest you let go of my arm"

Yukito smirked and dropped his hands. "Okay, okay. I think we have more important things to do at the moment than start idle fights"

"Yukito's got a point." Rika sighed. "Syaoran, I heard about Yelan…but why? Why would she do this?"

Syaoran sighed and leaned against a nearby toadstool, a frown crossing his handsome face. "She's power hungry, that's all. She thinks that by fighting alongside the bats, she'll gain power."

"But the bats will turn on her." Sakura sighed. "If not right away, they will later. Once they get bored with having pixies as allies, it'll be the end."

"Exactly." Syaoran said tonelessly. "So we have to figure out a way to either change her mind."

"Or kill her." Yukito frowned. Syaoran looked up at his friend, slight panic rising in his features.

"I'm just saying." Yukito shrugged. "It's not something we want to do, but..."

"It might come to that." Touya said.

Yukito nodded. "I'm sorry Syaoran but-"

"No." Syaoran said, cutting him off. "I understand. If it comes to that…leave her to me."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she heard Syaoran say those words. _Will he be able to kill his own mother…in order to save us all?  
_  
"What do we do," Sakura said, breaking the silence that had settled around the group. "For right now, though? Eriol and Tomoyo are already getting the city ready to fight…but what do we do?"

"Yukito, Spinel and I are going back to our city." Syaoran said. "To gather more who aren't willing to fight with the bats, and who may want to fight with us."

Sakura nodded. "I'll come with you. The bats will, most likely, start in your city, so I can use my magic"

"No way!" Touya growled. "We need your magic in our city"

"They won't get to the city if she stops them before." Zachary snapped. "I'll go back to the fairy city with Touya"

"No, I'm staying with Sakura." Touya hissed.

"Fine." Rika sighed. "I'll go back with Zachary. I know our city's armies anyways, I can help"

"I'll go, too." Spinel said.

Syaoran nodded. "So let's go then. Sakura, Yukito and Touya come with me, the rest of you return to the fairy city"

"Be careful, okay?" Zachary said, gripping Sakura's hand.

Sakura smiled warmly at her friend. "No worries. Tell Eriol and Tomoyo to be careful too, okay? And we'll be back soon"

Zachary nodded, lifting off into the air again, but without Rika. Rika and Spinel were running on the ground below him.

"So." Yukito sighed once the three were gone. "We should get going, too"

"Not yet." Touya growled, turning to Syaoran. "I have a few questions for you"

"Shut up Touya." Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yukito, once we get to the city, you and Touya go and gather a group of people willing to fight"

"Sakura and I will go and find my mother." Syaoran finished for her.

"No way are you staying with him!" Touya growled.

"Touya"

"Sakura"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Too bad Touya. You need to help Yukito in case the bats come"

"How the hell can I help him?"

"Uh, watch his back!" Sakura smirked. "You can fly, remember? It's easier that way"

"I still don't like you being with him"

"Get used to it." Syaoran said wickedly.

Touya glared at him and lashed out, shoving the pixie prince backwards into a fairy ring.

"Hey!" Syaoran shouted, trying to get out of the ring, only to hit a barrier.

"Touya!" Sakura snapped, taking the barrier off the ring, allowing Syaoran to step out. "Stop being such an ass"

Touya smirked and turned, hovering into the air. "Come on Yukito"

"Ass." Syaoran mumbled.

**XxXxX**

Sakura and Syaoran crept along the forest floor, their eyes scanning for anything that could pose a threat.

_Where is she?_ Sakura thought, inching along the ground, her wings twitching on her back, willing her to fly. _Where is Yelan? What are we supposed to do when we find her?  
_  
Who knew what Syaoran would do when they found his mother. Would he be angry and kill her? Would he just stand there? Or would he join her side?

Sakura cast a quick glance at Syaoran, his face was clouded with thoughts.

_He must be torn…_Sakura thought sadly._ I mean, he has to choose between his mother…or the ones he's been taught to hate_.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said softly, catching the fairy girl off guard.

She hadn't realized that he'd turned around and was facing her, she'd been too deep in thought.

"Oh, sorry." Sakura said softly, looking away from the brown-haired pixie, somewhat embarrassed that he'd caught her stare.

Syaoran sighed, "Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Sakura, you're lying to me"

Sakura frowned, taking a deep breath. "It's fine Syaoran, really"

"You're worried about what choice I'll make, aren't you?" he asked.

Sakura gaped at him, _How does he know these things?_

Syaoran smirked and cupped his hands tightly over hers, pressing his forehead against hers. "I will do what's right, Sakura. My people, you're people, don't deserve what my mother has planned for them, I know that now. So don't worry"

"But she's your mother!" Sakura breathed. "Syaoran I don't want you to have to hurt her"

"If it comes to that, then it comes to that." Syaoran smiled, kissing her lightly on the lips. "But for now we have to focus on trying to change my mother's mind"

"But-"

"If," Syaoran said, cutting her off. "She refuses to listen, then I will see to her, okay?"

"Syaoran…I…" Sakura whispered, lowering her head. "I hate this. Your mother should be the last person you should have to go against"

"Don't worry about it Sakura." Syaoran smiled. "Just trust me, okay?"

"I do trust you Syaoran, I do. It's Yelan I don't trust"

"I know, I know." he breathed, stroking her cheeks lightly with his thumb. "Come on, we have things to do"

Sakura nodded and followed after him, her hand tightly clasping his. _You say you're alright with all of this_, She thought, her feet padding softly on the leaf-strewn ground. _But you can't see the pain in you're eyes…like I can. I won't let you go through the pain of hurting your own mother._

**XxXxX**

"And you won't believe us why?" Touya growled, his hands on his hips, anger brewing hotly inside him.

He and Yukito were standing in front of a rather large group of pixies that they had managed to lead to a more private part of the city.

"For one, you're a fairy," one pixie snapped. "And for two, Yelan would never join forces with that bats! They're just as much an enemy as your kind"

"Please, calm yourselves." Yukito said in his all-to gentle voice, smiling warmly at the people. "But you must believe Touya and I, Queen Yelan is not herself, we must join the fairies to help save our people"

"Joining the fairies would mean our death!" another of the pixies shouted. "You're just trying to get us killed"

"I'm not trying to do any such thing." Yukito said, somewhat defensively.

"Of course you are," the same pixie growled. "After all, you're friends with the prince, and everyone knows of his feelings for the fairy girl. She's a witch, it's obvious she's put you all under a spell"

"My sister," Touya said acidly, glaring down at the little pixie man, who was easily half his size. "Is no witch. I dare you to say otherwise"

The man shuddered slightly and shook his head, taking a few steps away from Touya.

"That's better." Touya growled. "Now, in case you all haven't already noticed, where is this Queen of yours? Has she even told you people of her plan to attack the fairy city?"

The small crowd in front of the two began to exchange glances, shaking their heads shamefully.

"See?" Touya growled. "She doesn't care about you. Are you willing to fight alongside the bats?"

"No way!"

"Never!"

"Then you'll be left behind." Yukito said. "You will be considered an enemy, you will be no better than a fairy"

Touya shot him a glare, Yukito just shrugged.

"That's a lie! Yelan would never leave her people!"

"She's already left her own son," Touya snapped. "The prince just met up with a few of the fairies in a secret location, he had to escape from his own mother and cousin to get to us. She doesn't care about her son, and she doesn't care about you"

The pixies stared blankly at him, whispering madly to each other.

"Don't you see?" Yukito said, his eyes sad. "So many have died, on both sides, from this stupid hatred! Why do we despise the fairies so much? Has anyone ever told you? Has anyone ever told you to hate them?"

"Well…no." a pixie woman said, wrapping her arms around herself. "I've always just…thought"

"That we were bad." Touya said flatly. "Well you're wrong, we aren't. I heard what you guys did to Sakura just before she escaped. She is a nice person, and cares for all living things, and yet you people saw her as an enemy, a witch"

Silence.

"Do you get it now?" Yukito sighed, hope rising in his chest. "If we fight together, put Yelan back in her place and defeat the bats, then maybe…just maybe…we all, pixies and fairies alike, can live together in peace"

Touya smiled and nodded, folding his arms defiantly across his chest. "Exactly. So, what do you guys say?"

The small pixie man, who Touya had scared earlier, took a step forward, a wicked smirk crossing his aging face. "Where do we sign up?"

* * *

Ah yes, beautiful speech Touya and Yukito! (This plot kind of reminds me a bit of problems with racism…hey! Maybe there's a lesson in the story, who knows)  
REVIEW! 


	13. Retaliation

Thanks to everyone for your patience and reviews! You guys rock!

* * *

Forbidden  
Chapter Thirteen: Retaliation 

"I see her." Syaoran breathed, gripping Sakura's hand tightly.

"She's not alone." Sakura whispered, her eyes wafting up from the beautiful pixie queen, up into the air above her.

"Oh my…God." Syaoran managed to croak.

The branches above them were filled to the brink with bats, some flying and some hanging from the branches and limbs, each screeching terribly.

"There must be hundreds!" Syaoran hissed. "What is mother thinking?"

"I don't think she is thinking properly." Sakura said softly, her emerald gaze falling on one distinct bat, much larger than the others.

Just the sight of it make her whole body shiver.

**_Flashback  
_** Fourteen-year-old Sakura darted through the trees, her wings beating rapidly on her back, pure fear driving her on, making her fly faster than she'd ever gone before.

_I have to get away! I have to steer him away from the others!_ She thought, diving higher into the trees, dodging leaves and branches around her.

She, Tomoyo, and a few others friends had been on their nightly scout when they'd heard the terrifying screeching of bats. The others had, thankfully, made it away all right, but Sakura had led the leader of the bats away from her fairy friends.

Sakura screamed as the shrill shriek of the leader of the bats shuddered through the trees, drawing nearer and nearer to her with each beat of it's wings.

"Leave this place!" Sakura shouted, feeling the pulse of her power rush through her. But to attack a bat, especially while one is alone, was suicide. "There is nothing for you here!"

"There is you, the great trapper." the bat's voice hissed, shrill and yet still deep, terrifying and yet still calming in some ways. "You cannot out-fly me!"

Sakura gasped as she felt sharp claws rake across her arms, gripping them tightly.

"No!" she cried, looking above her, the bat's claws hooked around her arms tightly. "Let me go!"

"A fine prize indeed. You are lucky you are still alive, young one." the bat smirked.

Bats were ugly creatures, with ears twice the size of their own heads, tiny beady red eyes and sharp fangs and claws. Their wings were huge, and could knock a fairy from it's flight with just one swing, and their cries were even more dangerous.

But this was no ordinary bat, this bat was Sousui, the Prince of Bats, the leader.

"Please Sousui!" Sakura begged, helpless to try to escape his strong grasp. "Let me go! I am of no use to you!"

"You not only trap the pixies, but my people as well. How many of my warriors have died because of your traps?"

"Barely any have died, Sousui!" Sakura begged. "Maybe one or two a year! Please, let me go!"

"So you can return to your people and destroy more of my kind? I think not." Sousui smirked, flying higher into the air, his great black wings beating heavily above them.

Sakura felt hot tears stream from the corners of her eyes, cold fear jolting through her.

_I won't let him take me…I can't let him!_

She felt a strong power pulse inside her, and before she knew what was happening, her body began to glow a bright pink.

"What? What are you doing, fairy?" Sousui snarled, his grip on her arms tightening, his sharp talons digging into her skin.

Sakura winced slightly, and glared up at him. "Let me go."

"Not a chance."

"Fine." she growled, closing her eyes, letting her energy swallow her.

The next thing Sakura knew, she was tumbling to the ground, the feral shrieks of Sousui thundering above her.

_What did I do?_ She thought, her wings beginning to beat rapidly on her back, lifting her back into the air.

As she flew away, warn blood dripping from the cuts on her arms, she managed to take a look back at Sousui, who was searching for the fairy girl.

He was glowing and seemed to be in a lot of pain, his wings beating with rage, carrying him through the air.

"I-I did that?" Sakura breathed, turning and flying away, back to the fairy city.  
**_End Flashback_**

"Sakura? You okay?" Syaoran asked, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes." Sakura said, turning to him. "But there's something I need to tell you."

"Sure, anything." Syaoran said.

"The leader of the bats…his name is Sousui." Sakura said softly. "Two years ago he captured me and…I did something to him, with my powers. I've learned to control them now, but he is still holding a grudge."

"You don't have to worry about him Sakura." Syaoran smiled. "I'll protect you from-"

"No, I don't need your protection." Sakura sighed. "But I do need you to stay away from him, for he'll try to take whatever I care about away from me before he kills me. It's how the bats work."

Syaoran smirked and stroked her cheek lightly. "Then we'll just have to protect each other."

Sakura smiled and leaned forward, catching her mouth with his.

They broke the kiss a few moments later, and Syaoran gave Sakura's hand a tight squeeze. "Come on."

Sakura nodded and followed him along the trunks of the trees, careful not to alert anyone that they were there.

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"My mother will go to her chambers soon, she always does after a meeting." Syaoran said. "And then, if I'm right, the armies should move out towards the fairy city."

Sakura nodded, darting across the path that led to the castle, Syaoran leading her along.

"This way," Syaoran said, pointing to a set of stairs that crawled up the trunk of the tree, right to the front doors of the castle.

"Which one is her chambers?" Sakura asked, pointing to the large castle in the trees. The castle looked more like a bunch of leaves and branches and flowers strewn together, but Sakura knew that, behind the clever camouflage, were thick walls and long hallways.

"That one, the largest window." Syaoran said, pointing to a large window on the side of the large castle. "We can get there in a few minuets if we hurry."

"Or," Sakura smirked, her golden wings beating rapidly on her back. "We could get there now."

"Sakura-hey!" Syaoran gasped as Sakura rested her hands under his arms and lifted off the ground, darting up towards the trees.

"You're going to hurt yourself!" Syaoran growled. "I'm too heavy!"

"Not quite." Sakura giggled, with each beat of her wings they got closer and closer to their target. "Hold on!"

Syaoran let out a small cry as she picked up her speed, darting past branches and leaves, probably scaring Syaoran a great deal.

In no time at all, Sakura lowered herself and Syaoran onto the floor in Yelan's chambers, her wings folding neatly behind her.

"You're insane!" Syaoran breathed, turning on her. "Do you always fly like that?"

"Of course." Sakura smirked, walking past him with a wink. "Now, how much longer do we have until Yelan shows up."

"I don't know," Syaoran shrugged, shooting her a wicked smirk. "Why, have any ideas of ways to entertain ourselves?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Not yet Syaoran, this isn't really the time."

Syaoran smirked and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist seductively. "I thought anytime was a good time."

"Ha ha, not quite." Sakura snickered, pulling from his grasp, her cheeks flaring.

_I can't believe he just tried that!_ Sakura thought, trying to keep her blush under control, for she could still feel his eyes on her.

Suddenly, she felt Syaoran's hand pull her to the side, pushing her against a wall.

"Syaoran?" Sakura gasped. "I thought I said to-"

"Shh." he hissed, pressing a finger over her lips, his amber gaze flicking over to the door. "She's coming. Come on."

Sakura nodded and followed after him as he led her to the door.

"I'll hide behind here." the pixie prince said. "Can you make yourself invisible?"

"If I could, I would have escaped from you in the beginning." Sakura said tonelessly.

"Oh." Syaoran sighed. "Well then, just hide somewhere."

Sakura nodded, spying a perfect place behind a large vase. "I'll find a way."

Syaoran smirked as Sakura hovered over to her hiding spot and nestled inside it, making sure she wasn't able to be seen.

Then, the door opened, and they held their breaths.

"I'll be out soon." Yelan said. "I'll help take them to the city."

"Yes your majesty." the pixie servant said, bowing jus before he turned an darted away.

Yelan sighed and turned, closing the door behind her.

Somehow, she didn't notice her son standing there, not daring to breathe.

"Stupid fairies." Yelan muttered, walking to the window, gazing out it with a scowl on her pretty face. "And those insolent commoners…they won't follow me into battle…so they can die first."

"I think, you're going to regret that." Syaoran said, stepping into the center of the room.

Yelan gasped and spun around, startled to see her son standing there.

"Syaoran! W-What are you doing here? I thought Meilin was-"

"Watching over me?" Syaoran growled. "Keeping me captive in my own home?"

"Now Syaoran, she did it for a good reason." Yelan cooed.

"Yeah, because you told her to." Syaoran snapped. "But unfortunately for you, I escaped."

"What are you going to do Syaoran?" Yelan smirked. "Kill your own mother?"

"What you're doing is wrong," Syaoran said acidly. "Killing the fairies and the pixies? All because of your own greed? Why?"

"Why?" Yelan laughed. "Why? Syaoran, you know why. Fairies were born of pixies, many years ago. They are abominations. Birds fly, bats fly, not pixies, they weren't meant to fly. So we changed their name and sent them away, fairies. But they got strong, a lot stronger than we ever thought they would-"

"So you kill them off." Syaoran growled. "Mother, if what you said is true, then they are our people too! Can you really live with their deaths on your conscience?"

"Obviously." Yelan spat. "I will not have those-those creatures flying around! Besides, if I don't do this, the bats will attack, and we won't stand a chance!"

"You think they'll stay by your side once we're gone?" Sakura asked, stepping from her hiding place.

"You." Yelan growled. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Obviously I'm not." Sakura hissed. "Don't you see Yelan? If you kill off my people, then the bats will have no use for your kind, and they'll get rid of you just as easily."

"They wont." Yelan protested. "Sousui gave me his word."

"Sousui is not to be trusted." Sakura said sternly. "If you want a war Yelan, join the fairies to get rid of the bats. Then we can live in peace together."

"Like I would ever want to live alongside you and your people." Yelan growled, her fists clenching tightly at her sides. "You all deserve to die!"

"Mother!" Syaoran shouted. "Stop this, listen to Sakura! She's telling the truth! Once you've won, the bats will turn on you, and you won't have a chance!"

Sakura nodded. "We already have the armies at ready. If you are willing, then they will be willing to fight alongside you."

"Sakura's brother and Yukito have already assembled some of our people," Syaoran said. "They're willing to fight against the bats mother. And, if you refuse to switch sides, they'll fight against you."

"There's no way you can win." Yelan snarled.

"We can," Sakura said darkly, her body beginning to glow a faint pink. "And we will."

"S-Syaoran?" Yelan gasped, taking a few steps back as Sakura advanced on her. "S-Stop her! What is s-she doing?"

"If you won't give in," Syaoran said, folding his arms across his chest. "Then you will join us on the front lines."

"Syaoran…" Yelan breathed.

"It's your choice." Sakura said, her voice coming out in a strange echo. "Join us? Or go with them."

"I'll never join you!" Yelan shouted. "Syaoran, how dare you betray your own mother!"

"Mother," Syaoran said tonelessly. "How dare you betray your own people?"

Yelan's eyes widened as Sakura kept coming at her, thick roots shooting from the ground, wrapping themselves around Yelan's ankles, waist, and wrists.

"Let me go!" Yelan shrieked. "Guards! Guards!"

"I'm sorry Yelan." Sakura said, using her powers to make the roots wrap around the woman's mouth. "But we can't let you kill so many. We will deal with the bats ourselves, and you will meet us at the fairy city."

With that Sakura closed her eyes, cupping her hands together against her chest.

Slowly, Yelan began to glow a bright pink, her body slowly fading. She struggled against her binds, but they wouldn't budge.

"See you soon, mother." Syaoran said with a short salute her way.

Yelan let out a shriek as her body completely disappeared.

Sakura sighed and lowered her hands, her emerald eyes fluttering open. "It's done. She's in the city."

"I can't believe we just did that." Syaoran breathed, standing at Sakura's side, staring blankly at the spot where Yelan once stood. "Did you really transport her to the city?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"Well," Syaoran sighed. "There's only one thing let to do."

Sakura turned, her wings unfolding, beginning to beat rapidly on her back. "Find Sousui, and kill him."

Syaoran nodded. "Without their leader, the bats will be helpless."

"At least, for a little while." Sakura said, nervousness jolting through her.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Syaoran smiled, giving her hand a tight squeeze. "I'll be by your side."

Sakura smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you Syaoran."

He winked at her. "Now, let's go."

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it!  
Sorry for the long wait!  
REVIEW! 


	14. Sousui

**Forbidden  
Chapter Fourteen: Sousui**

Sakura landed gently on the ground of the pixie city, letting go of Syaoran, her golden wings folding behind her. She felt sick, and her hands were shaking badly.

She didn't want to face Sousui. She would have much rather flown home and hidden in the safety of the city…

Though she knew, all too well, that if Sousui wasn't defeated, her city would never be safe again.

As quickly as they dared, Syaoran and Sakura darted across the pixie city, pressing up against buildings and the trunks of the huge trees to keep themselves hidden.

Until, they finally found him.

The large bat Sousui was standing in the center of the city, his nose high in the air, as if he were sniffing for something, his arm-like wings folded at his sides.

"We have to be insane to be doing this." Sakura breathed from beside Syaoran. "Bat's cant see, but they send out sound waves, so it's almost like it's better than seeing"

"Then let's not be seen." Syaoran smirked, grabbing her hand tightly in his, rushing forwards, careful to keep close to the buildings. They continued drifting close to him, careful to keep against the walls, until there were only a few feet away.

"Ugh, doesn't he know how to bathe?" Syaoran groaned, breathing in the bat's vial scent.

Sakura smirked. "Not really. Listen, you stay here and come up from behind, I'll come at him from the air"

"Is that a smart thing to do?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura smirked, her wings spreading, beating rapidly on her back. "In this case, nothing is a smart thing to do. Watch yourself Syaoran, and good luck"

Syaoran smiled and nodded, watching as Sakura shot into the air as quickly as she could, so as not to be seen by the bat leader.

Once out of sight, Syaoran unsheathed his sword, careful not to make any sudden movements and stepped forward, nearing the bat.

Just as Syaoran was about to leap out and attack, a voice, cold and deep, make him freeze in his tracks.

"So, you're here, Prince of Pixies"

Syaoran's heart began to beat rapidly in his chest as Sousui turned to face him, his dull eyes fixed on him. Though Syaoran knew that bats were pretty much blind, he knew that Sousui had caught and identified him.

"I am." Syaoran answered. Thankful that Sousui hadn't, so far, noticed Sakura, who was hidden in the emerald leaves high above them. "Sousui"

"Where is your mother?" Sousui asked.

"In the fairy city." Syaoran answered. "Waiting for me"

"So she was telling the truth then." Sousui smirked. "You have betrayed your people"

"I am trying to keep my people alive." Syaoran growled. "It is my mother who had betrayed us all"

Sousui laughed. "Not a very obedient son, are you?"

Syaoran glared at the bat, which seemed more like a demon to him, but said nothing.

"Tell me, prince," Sousui said, his dagger-like claws scratching loosely at the ground as he walked slowly towards Syaoran. "Where is the fairy?"

"What fairy? There are no fairies in this city." Syaoran said calmly.

"You're lying." Sousui growled, his voice booming around Syaoran like a drum. Already the leader of the bats was so close to the pixie prince that he was dizzy from the stench, his hand shaking slightly as he gripped his sword.

"Why would I lie to you?" Syaoran smirked, trying to gain defiance over the large creature, who was easily five times his size.

Sousui smirked, his sharp fangs glistening in the dim light of the forest. "Princes shouldn't lie"

Before Syaoran could even blink, Sousui lashed out with one of his wings and hit him, hard, sending him flying backwards into the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Tell me where the trapper is!" Sousui snarled, standing over Syaoran. "She was promised to me and I know it was you who freed her!"

"I don't know where she is." Syaoran said stubbornly, climbing to his feet, turning up his chin in defiance. "So I suggest you leave, Sousui."

Sousui smirked down at Syaoran, venom in his gaze. "I never knew a Prince could be so stupid. You'd best leave, before I feed you to my men"

"I dare you to try." Syaoran snapped. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he'd rather do that than keep the topic on Sakura.

With a short snarl, Sousui dove at Syaoran without warning, but Syaoran was faster than the bat had persisted, and dodged his attack, rolling along the ground, turning himself to he was standing upright again.

"You're going to have to be faster than that." Syaoran smirked, pulling a dagger from it's hiding place in his boot, holding it at ready.

"Will I?" Sousui smirked.

Syaoran gasped as the bat's large wing came shooting out of nowhere, sending him spiraling into a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious.

"Stupid Prince." Sousui growled, walking slowly towards the fallen pixie, his fangs gleaming in the dim light of the forest. "No one will care if you're dead"

"No!" a voice cried out suddenly, causing Sousui to turn and dive to the side to avoid being hit head on by a powerful blow of fire.

"Ah, so the witch has returned." Sousui smirked, turning to Sakura, who was hovering just in front of Syaoran, her hands glowing with hot flames, her gaze on the bat deadly. "Come to protect your Prince, I see"

"You leave him out of this." Sakura snarled, the ground beneath the bat suddenly beginning to shake violently. "This is between you and me"

Sousui growled. "Not smart, fairy. Facing me alone will surely mean your death"

"As long as he survives." Sakura snapped.

Sousui smirked and dove forward, his huge wings lifting him into the air, shooting towards the tiny fairy.

"Not this time." Sakura growled, feeling her power surging through her like the blood in her veins. Without warning, Sakura sent a wave of wind at the approaching bat, sending him flying backwards into a tree, thundering to the ground.

"You bitch!" Sousui screeched, flying again at her.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried, lifting the unconscious pixie off the ground, her hands just under his arms, and darting off into the sky.

Sakura flew through the trees, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She could hear Sousui flying somewhere behind her, his great wings making the sound of pounding drums with each beat.

"Sa-Sakura…" Syaoran breathed. "Where are we?"

"Just hold on." Sakura ordered, her wings beating faster as she picked up speed. "Everything's going to be-"

"Gotcha!" Sousui snarled, appearing out of nowhere, his clawed feet lashing out and grabbing onto Sakura's arms, pulling her out of her flight with a violent jolt.

"No!" Sakura screamed as her grip on Syaoran loosened, and let go. "Syaoran!"

"Sakura!" Syaoran gasped as he plummeted from the air, down towards the ground.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura cried. "NO!"

"Oh, too bad, fairy." Sousui laughed. "There's no way he could have survived that fall. Don't worry though, once I'm finished with you, I'll take my men to scoop up his remains. Tasty, I bet"

"No…" Sakura whimpered, lowering her head, warm tears sliding down her cheeks. "Syaoran no"

She closed her eyes, her whole body shaking with locked up sobs. She barely noticed that Sousui was carrying her further and further away from both and fairy and pixie cities.

_Where is he taking me?_ Sakura thought, lifting her head slightly. _What will he do? He can't do anything more to me now…  
_  
They continued to fly through the darkening forest. Night was settling in, hardly a good thing.

"When dawn comes," Sousui smirked. "My armies will attack the fairy city. It'll be the end of your kind"

"And what of your pact with the pixies?"

"Stupid creatures. They will fall alongside you." Sousui said.

Sakura closed her eyes in anger. First Syaoran, and then her friends. She wouldn't let Sousui get away with this.

She felt her power surge through her yet again, so much that it engulfed her entire body, sending shocks through the bat that was holding her.

"Stop witch!" Sousui ordered. "Accept your fate with pride"

"Never!" Sakura shouted, unleashing a powerful blow on the bat leader, causing the creature to scream and writher in pain, dropping it's treasure…managing to scratch her wing in the process.

Unable to fly, Sakura plummeted towards the ground, a fairy unable to fly was as good as dead anyway.

Sakura without Syaoran was as good as dead anyway.

She closed her eyes, feeling the rush of the wind around her as she fell. She would gladly die to be with Syaoran again.

"I…love him." she whispered.

Suddenly, something caught Sakura's hand that made her eyes open in shock. When she turned to see who had grabbed her, she was shocked, and relieved, to catch familiar amber eyes.

"Syaoran!" she cried. "You're alive"

"Of course I am." Syaoran smirked. "Touya here makes a pretty good catch"

"Oh shut up." Touya growled. "Sakura you owe me, big time, for saving this kid"

"Don't call me kid!"

Sakura smiled faintly. "I-I can't fly Touya. He clipped my wing."

Touya nodded, turning to a figure who was flying at his side.

Eriol.

"Eriol!" Sakura gasped as the blue-haired teen grabbed her bridal-style and flew on with her. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, obviously." Eriol laughed. "I saw what you did to Sousui. Impressive"

"Do you think he's dead?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows." Touya shrugged. "We saw him fall"

Sakura nodded, smiling warmly at Syaoran. "They attack at dawn"

"We'll be ready." Syaoran nodded, giving her a short wink.

Little did the four know, that as they flew away, a figure lifted itself off the forest floor, it's body wounded badly…but he didn't notice, vengeance only runs so deep…

* * *

SORRY it was so short!  
REVIEW!  
Remember…no updates until after my finals are over! READ MY XANGA FOR DETAILS! 


End file.
